Possessive
by Ai Angel
Summary: Everyone knows Rokudo Mukuro is a very possessive person. Especially over Chrome Dokuro. So why were so many people trying to take him away from what was rightfully his? 6996, MukuroxChrome
1. Bonds

Ai Angel: Hey people! Please enjoy! My first fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn so please don't kill me if I don't get something right! I like to skip episodes until I find one I like! (via looking at episode guides haha)

By the way this WON'T follow the TLY story of the future arc because that's too difficult to try and follow. Let's say it's an alternate FUTURE!

ENJOY!

(Just reminding you: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)

* * *

Oh by the way I do not own these KHR characters all credit goes to the wonderful Amano Akira

She didn't try to wipe away the beads of sweat decorating her forehead. She didn't try to calm her dark purple hair that was flying all over the place as she ran as fast as she could. She didn't try to look back to see if they had caught up, the enemies or her comrades.

Right now, Chrome Dokuro had only one thing in mind.

Chrome had a mixture of fear and determination whirling inside of her. The fear of the enemy escaping her illusions and getting closer and closer to where she was. The fear of Ken or Chikusa being caught by the enemy was even worse. Her determination, however, refused to let her look back or stop. It was too strong, it was in full control of her body, and it wouldn't allow her to be slowed down.

Chrome clenched the trident in her grip even tighter, ready to attack anyone that attempted to stop her. This, as predicted, had been inevitable. Close to a dozen men surrounded her, their faces completely shrouded by layers of white bandages.

"Chrome Dokuro, this is a severe crime. As the mist guardian you should not do this. [v1] Stop _now_." The possible leader of them said passively.

Twirling her trident expertly and slamming it into the ground, the floor crumbled and appeared to be falling apart. The men were obviously not fooled but were definitely not prepared for what was coming next.

Chrome was no longer the weak girl many had depicted her to be. In only three years Chrome had already improved her illusions to a point where creating them were like second nature.

These men were like the others she had faced before, prepared for the first illusion, but not for the ones that soon followed. Pillars of fire erupted from the seemingly bottomless cracking floor.

Still not completely disorientated by the illusions, her body duplicated itself, with dozens of copies of Chrome overwhelming them. Even real illusions were easy for Chrome to manipulate. Her expertise in hand to hand combat only increased as the mist flame surrounded her eye patch. Her copies, some of which had physical bodies, took care of the enemies as the real her rushed forward.

She closed her eyes momentarily as she ran, the flame dissipating from her face, her breathing heavy. Her legs ached and she didn't know how long they would hold out. She had run up and down long corridors, checking in every door, carefully checking every room. She had rushed down stairs, even tripping down flights at a time.

She couldn't help but hope Ken and Chikusa were alright. What had happened only just, at the least, an hour ago was still fresh in her mind.

* * *

"_Dokuro, go on ahead!" Ken had ordered her, "These guys are nothing! Go find him!"_

"_Ken…!" Chrome protested._

"_Ken's right Chrome. You need to find him. It's troublesome but we can take care of them." Chikusa said calmly, his red yoyos poised in his hands, ready to attack._

"_O-Okay," Chrome said weakly, "be careful!"_

_

* * *

_

Chrome clutched her trident to her chest, hoping to find comfort in its cold steel. She pushed forward, despite her muscles screaming in protest.

**_Chrome, Chrome, Chrome!_**

The voice was too familiar to Chrome; she would have thought it an echo if not for the rising panic. She found it almost painful to not answer the pleading voice.

**_Chrome! My dear Chrome, answer me! Please answer me!_**

Chrome squeezed her eyes shut hoping, that maybe she could block out the voice she wanted to answer so badly. She couldn't though. She knew if she did she would immediately give in.

**_Chrome, stop. Stop! Go back to Ken and Chikusa! You can still make it out of this place alive!_**

Chrome bit her lip and continued to tightly squeeze her eyes. Almost against her will, her run started to slow down to a stop.

_I can't, Mukuro!_

Chrome finally answered, a single tear slipping out of her violet eye. She had finally answered but her resolve was slowly shattering with it. Just by saying his name she was reminded of when he told her to drop the honorific and just call him 'Mukuro'.

**_Chrome, go back._**

Mukuro tempted gently, the obvious worry and care for the girl in his voice. Chrome could feel the grip just his voice was having on her body. Her body slowly crumbled to the floor, legs finally giving in.

_Mukuro, I can't. I won't be able to face Ken and Chikusa if I do!_

Chrome tried to push herself off of the floor, only to end in failure.

**_My precious Chrome, I won't allow you to continue._**

Chrome felt more tears fall out as she felt him slowly taking full control of her legs. They stayed glued to the spot, unable to move the slightest inch.

_Mukuro! Please let me go! I need to do this!_

Chrome's tears fell freely from her good eye. She didn't know what else to do. Mukuro was trying to stop her and he was succeeding. She felt the legs she had no control of get up and pull her in the opposite direction.

**_My precious Chrome, if you continue you will die. You must go back to Ken and Chikusa. You can all make it out alive._**

Chrome shook her head in protest, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Her legs started to run and Chrome immediately tried to stop, using all her strength. Mukuro was still stronger; despite being locked up Mukuro was still ahead of her.

_Mukuro, please stop! I want to do this! Ken and Chikusa want this too! Mukuro, please let us save you!_

Chrome suddenly felt her legs stop.

**_Kufufufu… My cute Chrome, why is it that you wish for this so much? Why is it that you must go to such lengths?_**

Chrome opened her eye, determination set in them.

_Because you are important to me! Ken and Chikusa must feel the same way! Please, Mukuro! We care about you!_

Chrome opened her eyes tears slowing to a stop, a small smile even making its way up to her lips. She was now more motivated than ever, gaining control of her legs and started to run once more. Her legs no longer screamed in the pain they were obviously in.

**_Kufufufu. Remember, my precious Chrome, you must make it out of here alive. If you don't I won't forgive you._**

Chrome smiled to herself, his flourishing nickname giving her a whole new warmth. It seemed that Mukuro couldn't say no to his precious Chrome, not when she was pleading in such a way.

_I promise, Mukuro-sama._

Chrome's now down to her mid-back hair whipped around her face and shoulders. The spiky top knot that she continued to tie did little to keep her hair in check. Her purple bangs were matted with the sweat she hadn't wiped until now.

The corridor wasn't lit so Chrome found it impossible to weave herself through them. She found herself crashing into the corners and walls of the corridors. Still she made sure to check every door she came across. Even Mukuro wasn't able to help her find her way there, he hadn't been conscious when they had locked him up in the prison.

Chrome forced her way into the final door of the hallway, illusions tricking the security into letting her through. To no luck Mukuro was nowhere in the room. She stepped fully into the room, inspecting it carefully. She was trying to see if there was a clue to where Mukuro was being kept.

**_Chrome, turn around._**

Chrome quickly whipped her head around, only to narrowly escape a weapon aimed at her head, most likely to knock her out.

"Chrome Dokuro, Vongola mist guardian, you and your comrades will not escape here unscathed. Give up now while you can." The attacker said sternly. Strangely his voice wasn't passive like all the other attackers she had encountered before, emotions ruled his voice, "You seem befuddled. Is it because you don't know why I seem different from the others? Even when you can't see me it seems you can tell I'm different." he said with strange amusement, "I guess I can expect nothing less from the guardian of the mist." he chuckled, "Let's see how long it takes you to give up."

* * *

Ken and Chikusa stood back to back, their breathing hard and heavy. They had been at this for at least an hour, the initial enemies were easy but now that they had been fighting this long their exhaustion was starting to show. Their reactions were getting slower and they were starting to feel their vision blur.

Ken was constantly changing "channels" and Chikusa was constantly throwing out his yoyos as needles splayed out from them. Very slowly Ken and Chikusa could see how their attacks were not connecting and seemingly the enemies were getting faster.

They could only hope Chrome was faring better than them.

* * *

Chrome swallowed thickly, she could sense the impending danger. She clenched her trident closer to her body, trying to find a way out of this mess. Not only could she barely see but her opponent could most likely see through the darkness.

Chrome squinted her eyes in a futile attempt to see better. She heard the faint whistle of a bullet being shot and quickly dived in the opposite direct, the bullet whizzing just past her ear.

"Do not worry Chrome Dokuro. I do not wish to _kill _you necessarily, merely _immobilize _you." The man chuckled as if it were a funny matter.

**_Chrome! Left!_**

The words barely registered in her mind as she moved towards her left and barely feel the cold metal of the gun graze her cheek.

"Good job, I wonder just _how long _you can dodge these." The man laughed before charging once again.

Before Chrome could react she felt a fist bury itself in her stomach. She coughed out blood, pain wracking through her whole body. The man leaned closer to her, knowing her body was still paralysed from the blow.

"Just _give up_ Chrome Dokuro." The man whispered in the shell of her ear, "You are no match for me." he laughed, "After all you are _the weakest_ Vongola guardian."

Chrome bit her lip; those were the words she hated. Everyone presumed she was the weakest, the one that always needed saving. It was true at one stage of her life but not anymore. Chrome wasn't the girl she used to be.

In an attempt Chrome swung the trident, aiming to strike what she hoped was his mid-section. The man expertly dodged only receiving a small scratch on his abdomen. New determination set in her eyes Chrome slammed her trident on the floor as fire pillars erupted from the floor, one of which consumed the man. Blossoms and their vines wound around the pillars, very much like the illusions Chrome had seen Mukuro perform many times before. New light lit up the room, the fire providing more than an offense.

"My, my," The man sighed as he emerged from the fire pillar, the vines which had wrapped around him falling off meaninglessly. His eye was a brilliant emerald and his long burgundy hair was held up in a high tail, his bangs covered his left eye and shook as he chuckled, "Even though your illusions seem very real it is no use. Illusions will _never _work on me."

Chrome multiplied herself, impossible to tell which was real. They all charged forward as vines seemed to grow out of the ground and entangle his legs, holding him on the spot. He blocked all her real illusions, leaving her illusions to run through him.

Suddenly he jolted his elbow backwards into the air striking the real her, which had been hidden in illusions, in the stomach.

He laughed, amused by her attempts, "You won't win, Chrome Dokuro. Your illusions are _useless_."

The vines around his legs soon disappeared as he walked forward effortlessly. The pristine black hand gun in his hand was lifted up to face her. Before he could approach too close though the very fabric of reality ripped as poisonous snakes sprung out of the rip. They wrapped around all his limbs his body.

"Another illusion?" The man said before his visible eye widened, "These are no illusions!"

Tapping her trident onto the floor once more the room seemed twist and turn into a spiral. Lines and contours, walls and floors, seemed to blur and become one twister of nonsense. The man was too confused by the snakes entangling him that it seemed that he fell for the illusion displayed.

_I'm sorry, Mukuro. I got held back, I'm coming now._

Chrome ran towards the exit which seemed to be part of the big twister. The man fell to the ground and held his arm out to her running figure.

"Chrome Dokuro! You won't be able to free him! Rokudo Mukuro it _worthless _it's no use to save him! Why save someone like him anyway?" He shouted out.

Chrome turned around, fury written in her eyes, "Mukuro is the person most important to me! He is worth much more than some as like you!"

Chrome turned back in correct direction and ran out.

**_Kufufufu, my precious Chrome… Those words are very kind…_**

Chrome could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and hoped Mukuro would disregard it as the blushing she inherited.

_You _are _very important to me, Mukuro. That's why I want to get you out of here._

**_Don't worry; even if I'm not there physically I will always be by your side._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been more than three floors ago that Chrome had encountered that man. She was furiously searching through the many rooms and chambers of the prison. She had encountered guards endlessly and her illusions were starting to lose their reality.

When she finally reached the absolute bottom floor every inch of her body burned and ached. She checked every door which decorated the dark hallways. Many prisoners were trapped in floating "cells"; she merely ignored them and went onwards. She held a bright illusory flame in her hand, an idea that came to her to light her way.

The final door in the hallway looked so much bigger than the other doors along the hallway. Chrome took in a deep breath, scared Mukuro was not behind this very last door. Shakily she touched the handle, feeling its cool metal. She bathed herself in illusions, fooling the security into letting her pass.

When Chrome got past the door she almost felt like fainting. In the capsule filled with water was indeed Mukuro…

* * *

HERE YA GO! Grand opening! HAHA! Hope you enjoy. I will try to post as soon as possible! Though that may not be very soon -.-". But enjoy anyways!

R&R please! I love you people that LOUDLY review whilst the people that quietly do other things (I dunno what things) aren't very nice. BUT I love all of you that just stop by!

Next Chapter: Not Romance


	2. Not Romance

Hello again! Haha, I wanted to update this because this story seemed like one people liked… Anyways without further ado! Please enjoy this very much! Please tell me if anyone acts or sounds really retardafied or something like that! (I mean if anyone is OOC)

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Romance

Chrome almost felt like she was in a dream as her illusions worked to trick the machines into letting Mukuro out of the cell. First the water drained out of the capsule. Then the glass surrounding the capsule slid open. Finally the countless restraints holding him in place opened.

Mukuro's body fell from its position in the now open capsule. Chrome slid forward, somehow sliding onto her bottom. She caught Mukuro by his shoulders, the rest of his body laid sloppily over her own.

Even though most of his heavier restraints had been removed, Mukuro was still bound. Small pieces of tape forcefully shut both his eyes, making it appear as if he were sleeping. Other small pieces of tape decorated his skin, mostly around his legs and arms. Heavy chains and shackles immobilised his upper body.

Chrome quickly freed Mukuro, up until she gently peeled away the tape from his eye lids. It seemed as though the Vendicare Prison made sure to heavily sedate him constantly. Chrome knew this, even without the proof of his arms not moving when she released the chains or his not opening when the tape was pulled off.

Chrome knew that Vendicare Prison didn't take the best of care with their prisoners. Mukuro's hair challenged the length of Chrome's own and was drenched. His clothes were matted and torn, probably never changed from the second he was first in them. Her eyes examined his unconscious form, running up and down his body. Slowly sliding up her arms to his shoulders Chrome tried to shake Mukuro awake. To no surprise his eyes didn't open.

_Mukuro! Please wake up!_

_**Kufufufu… I wish I could Chrome, however I am not able to awaken by myself.**_

Chrome panted lightly as she tried a more desperate attempt at shaking him, she knew the guards would arrive soon. Her motive was so obvious; they would definitely come to check up on him.

The Vongola Mist ring on her finger lit up as she cast a powerful real illusion. One that erased the memory of the memory of the single camera in the room then replaced it with the new memory. A new memory that made it seem like Chrome had never been in the room. It hid them as well, so even if someone were to _physically_ bump into them they wouldn't feel it.

Soon enough, as predicted, Vendicare guards came in. There were easily 10 or 15 guards trying to cramp into the prison room, most certainly there more than 10 more outside the room. Chrome held Mukuro tight against her body, knowing if she broke her concentration even for a second the spell would break.

Slowly, almost tortuously so, she stood up, Mukuro still in her hold. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as she_ literally dragged _Mukuro out of the room, along with keeping up the powerful illusion. Illusions surrounded her as she exited the room, leaving it so that the guards outside were also unaware of her presence.

No wonder she was regarded as one of the only three people on the earth that could fool Vendicare.

* * *

Ken felt his eyesight turning black around the edges, which wasn't very good seeing as there was an attack which could only be seen using his peripheral vision. Before Ken could be hit, however, Chikusa sent about 10 or 20 spines flying into the guard's back.

"Ken, don't let your guard-" Chikusa began.

Before Chikusa could finish his sentence Ken heard several loud bangs and before they knew it, they both had several holes in them.

"Wha-!?" Ken hissed, as blood spurted out of his mouth. Pain blossomed in all areas of his body and he fell to the ground.

Chikusa fell with Ken, his eyes losing any previous life they had. He felt the life of him disappearing. They both felt the vision fading…

"Ken! Chikusa! Wake up! You guys are useless! Seriously!"

* * *

Chrome felt blood drip from the corner of her mouth, but paid it no heed. She continued to concentrate the illusion surrounding her and Mukuro. Mukuro was much heavier than she was and she had great difficulty lifting him up the stairs.

_**Chrome… Please do not stress out yourself. Your organs! If you keep concentrating on that illusion your illusory organs will-**_

However, before Mukuro could finish Chrome fell down on the stairs. She started coughing out blood, all the coughing barely letting her breathe. Her illusion dropped and she couldn't even concentrate on trying to make herself illusory organs again.

_**Chrome! My precious Chrome! Why won't you let me help you!? Why won't you accept my illusions!?**_

_I won't! I can't always rely on you! I'm always, always a burden! I'm not the weakest guardian anymore! I can- I can- I can-_

Chrome couldn't even string the sentence together properly as pain ran through her aching body.

_**Chrome… I know what you're trying to say but please! I want to help you! I always have! Are my illusions no longer sufficient for you?**_

_No! __It's nothing like that! I just want everyone to realise, I'm not weak! That I'm not-_

Another coughing fit enraged in her system, soon enough she wouldn't be able to even communicate with Mukuro.

_**Chrome, if you will not accept me then I understand.**_

_I accept you! I accept you so much! I never want to leave your side now that I've come this far! I-_

_**The sedatives are wearing off. I will protect you my Chrome. You've done excellently. So please rest assured, you will be safe.**_

Chrome only heard Mukuro's reassuring voice and rushing footsteps before passing out completely.

* * *

Chrome's eyelids fluttered open, her body no longer feeling the sharp pain. When Chrome finally came to her senses she almost got the shock of her life. From where she was she could tell that she was in Mukuro's arms. _Literally_. His arms supported her back and knees securely but gently. He was carrying her just as if she were a bride.

"Are you better now, Chrome?" Mukuro said calmly, giving her a single glance, his voice was strangely soothing to her ears.

"Mu-Mu-Mukuro…!" Chrome managed to stutter out, her usual blushing making its way onto her cheeks, "So-Sorry!"

"You're _especially_ cute when you sleep, you know?" Mukuro said smoothly, completely ignoring her previous comment. He looked down once again and sent her one of his prize worthy smiles.

"Ah! Mukuro… That's not true…"Chrome muttered, looking at her hands which were fiddling in her chest.

"Now, how would you know that, my cute Chrome?" Mukuro chuckled, satisfied with the further reddening of her cheeks.

Mukuro knew that Chrome could be cold-blooded assassin that could cast enough illusions to make someone go _insane_. However, whenever she was around him, in her dreams or now in reality, she would turn back into her shy 14 year old self once again.

"M-Mukuro, I'm sorry. I must be really heavy; you should put me down…" Chrome said shyly, "You're muscles must not be used to the movement, right? I can run on my own…"

"_No way_…" Mukuro said in an almost cheerful way as his grip on her tightened, his tone emphasised his disapproval though, "That's not good _at all_. How could I make my precious Chrome who went through all this stress herself to _death_? _No way_…" Mukuro looked at Chrome once more, this time dropping his smile a little, "You almost _did _die, Chrome." His tone was slightly scary and this was one of the only few times Chrome had ever heard him use it. It meant he was serious.

"S-Sorry, Mukuro…" Chrome whispered quietly, she looked up with a happy smile on her face, "I'm so happy to meet you in person… I've wanted to since we first met. I almost feel like fainting." Chrome went pinker as she said it, "I'm so happy I can hear your voice, see your face and… and feel your touch… all in person. I feel so stupid…"

Chrome could barely contain her blushing and buried her face in Mukuro's chest, her hands clutching tightly onto his ragged shirt. If Chrome hadn't looked away she might have seen the faintest, almost invisible blush on Mukuro's face.

"Silly girl…" Mukuro muttered almost inaudibly, "You're not stupid."

* * *

"Ken! Kaki-pi! Do you guys even _begin _to realise how _useless _you are!? Eh!?" A feminine, yet fierce, voice yelled at them. The young woman had her back turned and was splattered with blood, both of them didn't even want to _think_ about _what else_ was splattered on her clothes. They both physically winced.

"It's not like we could help it! We were in an illusion! How were we supposed to know!? It felt bloody real!" Ken yelled back.

"Ken, stop it. You're being annoying." Chikusa said plainly, apparently used to ignoring loud voices, much to the chagrin of the young woman.

"Chikusa! Don't ignore me! At least say thank you!" The woman shouted in Chikusa's ear, "I took down all the guard before they could _really _shoot you!"

"It's troublesome." Chikusa replied back, quite fed up with all the shouting.

The young woman became enraged; she whirled around and grabbed Chikusa by his collar. Her eyes remained shrouded by her messy bangs, her clip having been _ripped _off during her battle.

"What did you say!?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why would we thank you!? Stupid woman… You were late!" Ken shouted again, "How the hell did you see through the illusions _anyway_?"

"_Now_, you're interested!?" The woman growled as she let go of Chikusa's collar, "I can see through _plenty _of illusions! I have competition, you know? Mukuro-chan will never look my way if I can't even see through that ugly girl's illusions. I, M.M., can't be losing to _some_ girl."

M.M. flipped her matted bangs out of her eyes, showing her orange-brown eyes. She wore an expensive looking dress with a branded jacket. Thigh high leather boots were on her legs. A wide red belt was wound around her waist, a famous company's logo branded on the side. She clicked her tongue in realisation of the state of her clothes and glared at the two.

"Do you guys even begin to realise how much it cost me to buy these clothes!? And now I have blood and guts all over them. These are _dry clean only_!" M.M. scolded, completely and utterly pissed, "Mukuro-chan _definitely _won't want to see me in these! I dressed up all for him! Hmph!"

"You shouldn't have even worn clothes like that!" Ken yelled, "You _know _when you fight, _things explode_! Why would you wear something like _that_!?"

"Be-cause," M.M. said emphasising the syllables, "I was already late when I was picking out my shoes, so I decided if I'm going to come late I better impress Mukuro-chan."

"That's stupid!" Ken shouted.

"Ken, you're being troublesome." Chikusa butted in, totally sick of the shouting contest.

"My, my, everyone seems to be in high spirits." A voice chimed in.

"M-Mukuro-san!" Ken managed to stutter out, he seemed embarrassed.

"Mu-ku-ro-chan!" M.M. exclaimed happily, she emphasised every syllable with joy.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chikusa said calmly, as usual.

"Everyone, nice to meet again, yes?" Mukuro said teasingly, his smile in its usual place. Chrome had fallen asleep once again, Mukuro had literally _ordered _her to rest.

"Why are you carrying, Chrome Dokuro!?" M.M. shouted in pure disbelief.

"Chrome worked very hard today, I told her to have some rest." Mukuro said smoothly.

"B-but! That girl gets tired too easily! You shouldn't go so easy on her, Mukuro-san!" Ken protested.

"Ken, Chrome tried very hard. The reason no more guards have come recently is _because of_ _Chrome_." Mukuro said seriously, his scary tone once more ensued.

"Y-yes, Mukuro-san!" Ken stuttered, his expression showing his panic.

"Let's go now, before Chrome's illusions fade away." Mukuro ordered.

Just then they heard a loud bang and Mukuro heard something whizzing right past his ear, barely a hair away.

"Rokudo Mukuro, surrender now and your accomplices just _may _make it out of this alive. Your position as _real _Vongola mist guardian can allow them to survive, but only if you surrender now." The man with the long hair once again appeared. His gun was within his grasp, a cruel smirk was on his face, "Chrome Dokuro will not be able to make it out of this alone. After all, she is the _fake _mist guardian, the weakest link."

"I'm not…" Mukuro heard Chrome mumble in his arms. Just when did she awaken? How much did she hear? "I'm not the weakest anymore… am I, Mukuro?"

Mukuro could feel Chrome's hand shaking as she gripped his shirt tighter and tighter.

"No, my cute Chrome, definitely not." Mukuro said reassuringly before whirling around. He glared at the man but with kept his usual smile, "For insulting my precious Chrome, I'm going to make you pay…" Mukuro said it almost calmly as the character on his right eye turned to the character for 1.

* * *

Throughout the whole battle Mukuro had, Chrome remembered staying in his arms the whole time. He didn't even move to put her down; he successfully took down all the guards _without _using his hands. She also recalled that the long haired man could see through all of Mukuro's illusions, no matter how powerful. She remembered all of them having to run off instead, as Mukuro was not used to fighting just yet.

They all had to split up; Chrome could remember it so clearly.

* * *

"_It seems that there is someone who is causing us quite a bit of trouble." Mukuro said calmly as he dodged another bullet._

"_Mukuro, you should put me down." Chrome said, assertiveness more clear in her voice than usual, "You would be able to fight better."_

"_I don't want to." Mukuro said playfully, he sent her a glance and Chrome could see the content smile on his face._

"_B-But Mukuro…!" Chrome tried to protest._

"_No 'but's, Chrome." Mukuro scolded lightly just as he jumped out of the way of a swarm of racing bullets, "Everyone, we should split up."_

"_Yes!" They all looked reluctant but went along with it anyway.

* * *

_

Chrome and Mukuro were one group, Ken and Chikusa were another and M.M. went solo. Chrome worried about the rest of the group, even though M.M. and Ken hated her for some reason she still cared about them. Chrome was used to it though; before she met Mukuro Chrome didn't have anyone to be around. At least now they were around her, even if they didn't treat her nicely.

"Don't worry, Chrome." Mukuro said soothingly, he looked back to send her his reassuring smile. Mukuro had finally put her down, after many complaints. Now they were hand-in-hand running for their lives, "They will be fine and I will never leave you."

Chrome blushed at the comment and realised that Mukuro had once again peeked into her thoughts, "M-Mukuro! Why did you…?"

"It's a habit now, I can't help it." Mukuro said playfully, "Oops…"

Chrome blushed even further, her hand coiled in her chest. Her long hair flailed around her back, it beat against her sweat drenched jacket. She hadn't even thought to remove the thin black jacket as she was always preoccupied.

Chrome felt a jolt in her arm as they both made a sharp turn. They continued running in a dark, damp and kind of eerie alley. It was _tiny_, both of them hardly fit, they had to run in a single file, however Mukuro didn't even begin to loosen his grip on her hand. Most people would have felt cramped but Chrome knew better.

Both Chrome and Mukuro didn't even flinch as they ran straight through the wall at the end of the alley. After that, they kept on running. Chrome had already lost track of how many turns they made, how long they had been running, how far… She was just letting Mukuro guide her. She knew he knew exactly where he was going. After all, most of the things they ran past, ran around and ran _through _were illusions.

They finally stopped when they reached their destination. It was _real _for one thing and for another thing it was a rather classy apartment. They had since long ago bathed themselves in illusions, making them look like a normal couple. As they went inside Chrome flashed her key card at the guard, showing that she actually lived here.

No one would be able to find her; she never told anyone her address, not even those in the Vongola family. Even those who lived in her building didn't know her real _name_, real _job_ or her real _face _either. They both entered the elevator and Chrome selected the correct level. They exited and made their way to her apartment.

"Ah, Shizuka-san!" Chrome heard her alias being called; she turned and smiled at the lady in her early 20's.

"Misaki-san," Chrome greeted, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Mukuro gave Chrome the briefest of glances. Misaki was a college student who studied law and took a liking to his Chrome. Misaki also had a loving boyfriend and often visited Chrome. Misaki had curly golden-brown hair that was always in different stylish hair styles.

Misaki believed Chrome was an honour high school student, strangely boyfriend-less, who took a part-time job at a café. Misaki thought Chrome lived with her busy parents. Chrome always told people her parents were busy with work which was why they were never home. Everyone in the apartment believed the background story Chrome had made up.

"That's because you followed your parents on their business trip!" Misaki exclaimed, "Woah! You brought back a boyfriend as well!" Misaki gave her a look, "I knew it! You've never had a boyfriend because you were waiting for this guy!" Misaki pointed triumphantly at Mukuro, who only stood there silently with his normal smile.

Chrome blushed but brushed it off, "I didn't bring him back…" Chrome muttered.

"I see! Then obviously you've been dating this whole time!" Misaki sent Chrome an approving grin, "You have good taste!"

"Mi-chan!" A voice called out, almost making Misaki jump out of her skin. Misaki turned around to see her boyfriend in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently, "I've been waiting for ages!"

"Ah, sorry!" Misaki apologised, she turned her head to Chrome as she was walking off with her boyfriend, "I'll see you later then, Shizuka-san!"

Chrome didn't answer back as she and Mukuro started to walk to her apartment. Chrome put in her key card and they both entered her apartment. It was neat and tidy; it looked almost exactly the same way it did when Chrome first moved in. It was actually made for two people, which was why Chrome first moved in here the first place.

"It seems that girl really seems to like you." Mukuro said absently as he let go of Chrome's hand and sat on her white bed.

"I didn't ask her to…" Chrome mumbled softly, "I don't know what to do around her; she's always so nice to me. I'm not used to it."

"Whatever happened to those two girls Sawada Tsunayoshi was courting?" Mukuro asked as he looked up at her cream coloured ceiling.

"Haru and Kyoko?" Chrome confirmed, she saw the slight nod Mukuro gave her, "They… We… I don't see them that often… So, it's not a big deal." Mukuro could see the blush dusting Chrome's cheeks, "I am still also quite confused at what to do around those two."

Mukuro looked at the slightly distracted Chrome. He walked over to her, leaving little to no space between their bodies.

"Mukuro-"

"How about we change out of these dirty clothes, yes?" Mukuro asked playfully.

"Wha-" Chrome began, not being able comprehend what was happening.

It was then that Mukuro grasped the bottom of her jacket. It was long sleeved and quite thin, it had big buttons that Chrome had buttoned up all the way to the top. It was quite cheap as well. So, it didn't really matter when Mukuro yanked on it and the whole thing fell to pieces.

Chrome immediately tried to cover her chest with her arms. Then she realised she still had her tank top on. Her white tank top, which had gone see-through from her sweat of course. She almost let out a scream when she realised her bra was showing, right in front of Mukuro.

Chrome tried to turn away but Mukuro grasped her sides and literally lifted her off the floor. Even though Chrome had shot up through the years, Mukuro still had a lot of height to boast. Chrome's face turned even redder than he'd ever seen it. He chuckled as he hugged her close, her feet dangling above the ground.

"Mukuro…!" Chrome gasped.

"I've wanted to touch you for 3 years," Mukuro said teasingly, his cheek was buried in her neck, "of course I'm going to savour every second!"

Chrome's face became so red that she hoped she didn't look like a tomato. She breathed in slowly and steadily, hoping her face would go back to its normal colour.

Mukuro put her down gently, "Now go clean up, then we can go to sleep." He sent her a smile, "Go on, I'll wait."

* * *

Chrome climbed into the bed, her hair dry from her shower. She had undone the top knot, so all her hair flowed down in all its glory, flowing down to just below her shoulder blades. She wore her simple night gown as usual and crawled underneath her covers. She didn't have to wait long before she felt the weight of the bed shift a little.

However, Chrome was surprised when she felt Mukuro hug her from behind. His arms were wrapped tightly around her middle. She could feel his extremely long hair tickling her and his breath on the back of her head.

"Mukuro…?" Chrome whispered, her cheeks painted in red again.

"I told you, I want to savour every second." Mukuro murmured into the shell of her ear, "I'm not letting you go," he breathed in her scent, "I'm never leaving your side."

Chrome blushed even further in embarrassed but managed to answer, "I-I never want you to leave. Before you came into my life I was all alone, but because of you I'm not alone anymore."

Mukuro held her closer, not saying a word. They both felt each other's presences and fell asleep easily. They were beings that intertwined their destinies and existences. Some would think it was a mistake, not meant to happen. Some would think it was destiny, written in stone. Some say they were meant to be, some say they defied fate and were only brought together by luck or accident. Both of them didn't care, they were here together, in each other's arms. They didn't care if it was meant to happen or not, as long as it _happened_.

It wasn't romance, but it was definitely love, they both just didn't realise.

* * *

YAY! Who liked the ending of this chappie? I'm quite happy. I read that last line (well something similar) in a blurb somewhere. Sorry I can't reference properly! At least I said it wasn't entirely mine! The last bit is! That's because I thought it seemed a bit sudden if they both already knew they loved each other! So, I added it just in case!

I'm glad I can get this out! I really love this chappie! Although, it was really hard to think of their reunion. I hope it turned out okay! Just leave a comment or something for me! If anything needs work, don't be shy! Especially if Mukuro gets too affectionate or Chrome gets too shy or M.M. gets too jealous or something. ANYTHING! I don't mind! Help is always appreciated! My editing sucks, so help is a MUST! THANKS!

This is not the last chapter, I repeat; this is not the last chapter! I ended it like that because I thought it fit well. I have HEAPS more to write about in the story! It will definitely have _at least _8 chapters. I GUARANTEE! I swear that I will NOT RUN OUT OF IDEAS! HELL, I'm thinking of new ones everyday!

Also, this story is going to be quite dynamic. Like, there will be many different problems, like they're not all connected. Some of them may connect a little but otherwise they'll encounter entirely different situations.

Oh, and my writing style this time was a bit more informal. Sorry about that, it's just that I found the style interesting so I wanted to try it out. It was actually more natural and fun. However, if you guys don't like it then TELL ME! I want YOUR feedback! I want YOU GUYS to enjoy my story! This isn't just for me to improve and just for the joy of writing! I want you guys to have fun and enjoy the story! So, please tell me! If you think it needs improvement or you like it or you don't like it, I need to know! Otherwise, I'll just be writing blindly! So please, this story isn't just about me! You guys are SUPER important as well!

I've rambled plenty enough! I love you guys for the stop! Please review! It makes me happy! When I'm happy I tend to update sooner too! Sorry, that my update pace isn't actually that fast! I _should _be able to update more because its holidays, but some things may come up! Sorry! I love you anyways!

See ya next chappie!

Next Chapter: Insecurities (may change)

PS. Just a note, for those of you that have read chappie 272 (specifically pages 12-14, _especially _page 13! I almost fainted from happiness!), how many of you just wanted to CUDDLE Amano Akira? I really, really want to! Well, I'm a hardcore 6996 fan so that could explain it. Haha, sorry just a side track!


	3. Insecurities

Hey people! Here is the update you were waiting for! Thanks for the reads and reviews! They are very motivating! :D

**SPOILER WARNING** Oh my god! You know how on the last chappie I said how much I adored Amano Akira for the 6996 moment? Well, I saw some forum comments and they seriously pissed be off! They were like "Oh, she fainted because she's like a fan girl!", I was PISSED! Then I'm pissed at Amano because of what she made Mukuro say a few chapters later. ARGH! What is wrong with people these days? All you 6996 fans, if you're as pissed as I am, this chappie will make you happier. :D **END SPOILER**

This chappie also has spoilers! So, I'm warning you!

Getting on to the actual story~!

Kyoya comes in this chapter! I don't plan on making a triangle though… Read on to find out what I want! YAY! Have fun reading! :D By the way, I made it in this fic that it's like they've finished the Future Arc and everything, so it's like set post-series.

* * *

Chapter 3: Insecurities

_Chrome stood alone, in the centre of darkness. Despite not being alone anymore, she was still scared. She was always scared when she was alone. Just because she was alone her whole life, didn't mean she wasn't scared of it. She almost fell down in anguish and fear. _

_Then he appeared in her vision. His back was facing her but his hairstyle was unmistakable. It was Mukuro. She was quite far away, she wondered why. She ran toward him, arm outstretched._

"_Mukuro!" Chrome exclaimed, her happiness clearly displayed on her face._

_Right when her hand was about to touch his shoulder, he brushed her away quickly, turning around to face her. His bangs covered his eyes so she couldn't see what his facial expression was. He stood away from her, not making any approach to come near to her._

"_Mukuro-" Chrome began, she took a step forward._

_Mukuro took a step back, trying not to get any closer to her. A look of hurt overcame her features. Why was he trying to move away from her?_

"_What are you-?" Chrome asked, she looked like she was on the verge of tears._

"_I have no use for an ignorant little girl like you. You are merely a tool. I no longer need you now that I am out of that prison. Never come after me again." Mukuro turned around and briskly walked away._

_Chrome looked crushed. She couldn't even walk; on the contrary, she dropped to the floor. Her whole body was shaking; she wrapped her arms around her chest in an attempt to feel better. She should have known. From day one, he didn't truly need her. The tears that were threatening to spill from her eye finally flowed freely. _

_No longer able to hold it in any longer, she screamed._

"_Mukuro!"

* * *

_

Chrome washed her face once more, hoping to feel fresher. How could she let such a dream affect her so? Thank goodness, she had long been able to control what happened in her dreams and what happened in real life. She didn't cry and she didn't scream in her sleep any more, she was grateful. Otherwise, Mukuro would have showered with questions.

_Or maybe not? _ Chrome thought doubtfully, _No! It was only a dream. Mukuro told me he wouldn't leave me. I have to trust him._

"Kufufufu, what are you thinking of, Chrome?"

Before Chrome knew what was happening, Mukuro had his arms draped around her, his face dangerously close to her's.

"M-Mukuro-!" Chrome yelped.

"I promise I didn't peek when you were changing, _but _you were taking a very long time so I decided to come take a look." Mukuro explained soothingly, "What is troubling my cute little Chrome? You're making such a sad expression."

"It's nothing, Mukuro. I'm just a little tired from last night. I need to go out soon anyway." Chrome stumbled. Years ago, she wouldn't have been able to tell a lie without someone catching her. Now, she could tell one without skipping a beat.

"You're going out…?" Mukuro asked. He obviously hadn't heard of this.

"Umm, it's because people think I'm going to school so I have to go out and I have to go buy some things as well. I didn't really stock up before I left." Chrome said swiftly, hoping he wouldn't be able to catch her lie.

"Tell me the truth, Chrome." Mukuro countered efficiently. Well, her lie just failed.

"I'm not lying, Mukuro. I just need to go shopping for some things." Chrome said just as quickly. To a normal person, it would've sounded like a sufficient lie… to Mukuro, not so much.

"You're saying one thing," Mukuro slowly, one of his arms slipping to her waist, "and doing another."

"Wha-!" Chrome gasped, her cheeks turning a rosier pink.

"Whenever you lie, you blink twice." Mukuro said calmly, he ducked his head down and Chrome found his lips at her neck, "It's not as noticeable as it used to be, but you can't fool me, my dear Chrome." Mukuro looked into the mirror, catching Chrome's eye.

"I-I don't have a habit like that…" Chrome persisted; she averted her eye from the mirror. She hoped this wouldn't be as pointless as she thought it would be.

"Kufufufu, yes, you do, Chrome. You cannot deny me." Mukuro said smoothly. Chrome _really_ couldn't continue this on for much longer.

"I _do _need to go out though, Mukuro. You should stay here and rest." Chrome said honestly.

"Are you going to wear _this_?" Mukuro asked suspiciously.

Chrome looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was a simple halter-neck sun dress; it seemed perfect for the weather.

"Yes." Chrome said slowly, unsure of why he asked.

"I won't allow it." Mukuro said smoothly, he left no room for objection.

"W-Why?" Chrome asked curiously.

"Kufufufu, because," Mukuro stood up straight and looked straight into the mirror, he placed both hands on her bare shoulders, "you clearly are wearing too little."

Mukuro ran his hands down her surprisingly smooth arms, sending shivers up Chrome's spine. When he reached her hands he intertwined his fingers expertly with her's.

"I don't want any other man seeing as much of you as I do." Mukuro said into the shell of her ear.

"I-" Chrome spoke up, trying to apologise.

"I won't hear it. You haven't even covered your arms and your back is fully exposed. You're even wearing such a short skirt. If I'm going to allow you to leave, you are going to wear something more modest. You can only wear things like this when you're in my, and only my, presence." Mukuro said with a smirk, it made Chrome blush even harder.

"I'll go change then." Chrome said embarrassedly, she was glad Mukuro gave in though.

"Good girl." Mukuro said smoothly. He used one hand to hold the back of her head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Chrome blushed even harder and she exited the room to try and find a more appropriate set of clothing.

_She hasn't changed… _Mukuro thought amusedly, _She's so cute. I couldn't say no to her… _Mukuro placed his hand over his eyes, _How foolish of me to care about this girl so much.

* * *

_

The streets were bustling as Chrome made her way through them. She sighed. She had exchanged her dress for an elbow-length sleeved shirt and shorts; it was acceptable by Mukuro's terms. Now that she thought about it, it seemed pretty pointless. She had her illusions making their magic so she could have just used her illusions to make it _look _like she was wearing different clothes. Hence, the sigh.

It was the middle of summer and blazing hot. She shaded her eye with her hand and wondered why she _still _didn't own a pair of sunglasses. She almost laughed at the thought; everything lately seemed like a silly dream.

Without thinking, she found herself stopping and gazing straight into a store's mirror. She stared at the reflection in the mirror. As expected, Chrome's illusions were perfect. Her purple hair was now a perfect shade of chestnut brown and her eyes were a charming brown. She was considerably taller and her skin was slightly more tanned. She even went as far as to place a few blemishes here and there to hide her identity even further.

Chrome lifted her hand up in front of the mirror, even if normal people couldn't see it, she could see her fair skin through the illusion. This time, she laughed. She didn't know why, but the concept seemed laughable. She wouldn't be able to do things like this if she never met Mukuro, she wouldn't even _be here_. She smiled at her reflection; she was content with what she had now. Right now, Mukuro was all she needed.

"Staring at you're reflection like that will draw attention to you," A male voice said from behind her, she had sensed the presence mere seconds prior but was still rather startled, "Vongola Mist Guardian, Nagi."

Chrome knew who it was. Apart from Mukuro, no one else could see through her illusions so flawlessly, much less know her true name. She turned her head and smiled at him. She wondered how he could wear a long sleeved black suit in weather like this _but_ it was _his_ style.

Without a moment's notice he grasped her upper arm, startling her once more. He briskly continued to literally drag her down the street. _That _was definitely his style, quick and straight into action.

"This is a little out of character. Why are you doing something so attention grabbing?" She asked calmly as he continued to pull her along.

"It is not attention grabbing, Nagi." He said simply.

"I guess you are correct." Chrome said with a smile. Within this crowded area, people were getting pulled here and there. Seeing a scene like this wouldn't have been too uncommon, "I know you wouldn't answer me if I asked you what you were doing but I'll ask anyway. What are you doing?"

"I heard you freed Rokudo Mukuro. What a weak decision." He said quickly, Chrome could hear the hate delved in his tone.

"It's not a weak decision. At least I don't think so," Chrome said contently, "Kyoya."

Chrome almost giggled as she saw the slightly irritated look on Kyoya's face, even though he allowed her to call him by his first name, he would never stop getting annoyed at it.

"It's a decision a herbivore would make, Nagi." Kyoya said blatantly.

Chrome giggled quietly, "You know I'm not a herbivore, Kyoya. I eat meat."

"I never stated you were a herbivore, Nagi. You just act like one." Kyoya said with efficiency.

Chrome just giggled at the comment and followed patiently. Kyoya was always like this, she would never tire of his peculiar antics. Kyoya stopped when they had entered his headquarters. It was a far cry from what he owned ten years later but it was well on its way. Chrome knew Kyoya loved Japanese culture, the tatami mats and white screen doors were proof of it. She had been here multiple times and she never tired of the scenery and atmosphere.

Chrome made herself comfortable at one of the spots on the floors, it was one of her usual spots. She immediately dropped her illusion, Kyoya was always able to see through simple ones like that. She smiled as Kyoya did the same, having done this routine many times before.

"Nagi, why did you break Rokudo Mukuro out of that prison? You're wanted by Vendicare. You're life will be crushed." Kyoya said seriously, staring straight into the purple depths of her eye.

"Mukuro is important to me." Chrome said calmly, a serene smile on her face, she placed her hand lightly on top of Kyoya's, he made no move to flinch away, "He saved me and stays by my side, it's barely enough to repay him."

"Do you think he cares about you?" Kyoya cut in swiftly, his gaze pierced through her easily. Her expression fell and the hand she held on to his tightened its grip.

"I-I…" Chrome stumbled, she was rather surprised. She closed her eye, gathering her confidence, "Yes, I do."

"You're lying, Nagi." Kyoya said blatantly, "Deep down, you think he will betray you. He doesn't have a need for you anymore, Nagi. You know it, I know it, and_ he _knows it."

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Chrome exclaimed, she withdrew her hand and glared him straight in the eye. Through the years, Chrome acquired a _look that could kill_, "Mukuro told me he will always be with me! I believe in him!"

Kyoya sighed exasperatedly, "Do you really believe what you are saying, Nagi?" Chrome nodded slowly, Kyoya sighed once again, "Then, there's something you should know. I didn't believe it to be of importance, however, since Rokudo Mukuro should not be holding you down, I should inform you of it."

"What are you talking about?" Chrome asked, her glare held strong.

"Three years ago when we went to the future, the future Rokudo Mukuro stated that you were an "_ignorant little girl_" whilst you unconscious." Kyoya said simply, he sighed. He watched the confidence Chrome had accumulated crumble down, her glare dropping faster than ever.

"Just like the dream… It's just like my dream…" Chrome whispered, her eye shook and tears welled up in it. She could barely control her emotions before effectively fainting right on Kyoya's floor.

* * *

"_To faint at a time like this… what a troublesome child."_

"_I'd thought that the only ones who would take my word at face value, would be an ignorant little girl or a foolish young boy,"_

"_The only reason Mukuro is kind to you, is because he's using you. Once you return to the past, Mukuro will try to use you in order to free his past self from prison. Don't get me wrong. I'm telling you this out of concern. Mukuro is a very fearsome person."_

_It was all true… Everything was all true… I went on, believing Mukuro, when everything he said was a lie. Every endearment, every promise, every word of it… _

_It was all… a lie.

* * *

_

Chrome was late. Impeccably, fashionably… any type of late there was, Chrome was. It was already late in the evening, the sunset leaving a beautiful image. Mukuro refused to believe that he was worried; he refused whatever stupid emotion was running through his head. That is, until he finally just gave in.

Without a second thought, Mukuro dashed out of the apartment. He placed an effective illusion in place without effort. He raced around the surrounding area, trying to find Chrome. Her purple hair in that certain hairstyle would've been easy to pick out in a crowd but unfortunately she was still quite short, leaving it hard to pick her out. He refused to stop looking; he wouldn't stop until he found his precious girl.

He hated to admit… but he cared so much about her.

* * *

When Chrome awoke, it was already very late in the evening. Orange and pink painted the sky colourfully and she could see the corners of darkness creeping into the scenery. She was in a large bed with luxurious covers, Kyoya never changed. Neither his personality, his taste nor his financial status.

She sighed as she climbed out of the bed. It was then that she noticed that she was no longer in her original clothing. A dress. She was wearing a dress. Not any dress though. A dress that she knew Kyoya knew she loved, at least the style was. Kyoya was possibly one of the most observant people ever and he had of course taken notice of her choice in style. He knew she preferred dresses over anything else. He knew exactly what length and design she liked. She smiled; he knew she actually didn't like the outfit she had worn before.

The skirt of her white and black dress swished around her knees, she loved it, the dress that is. The grabbed her eye patch that was sitting on the bedside table, Kyoya had obviously taken it out for her. She gazed at its design. It no longer sported the skull it did before, but instead sported an intricate flower. The design was amber, her favourite colour. She tied it on securely before exiting the room.

"What are you going to do, Nagi?" Kyoya asked casually. He leaned against the wall off to her right; he folded his arms in his usual manner.

"I don't know," Chrome said calmly, "but I'll see. Just watch me, Kyoya. I'm not the weak girl you met years ago. Thank you for looking after me."

Chrome walked to the exit, pausing right in the doorway. She looked up, as if pondering something.

"What are doing? Stalling there annoys me, Nagi. You should know that." Kyoya said irritably, a small look of annoyance overcoming his handsome features.

"I just want to ask you something." Chrome said calmly. She could tell Kyoya was thinking that she should just hurry up. She already knew the answer, but she asked anyway, "Were you the one that changed me?"

"No." Kyoya answered, she could hear the annoyance in his voice. Of course he didn't. He never did.

"I knew it." Chrome smiled, she looked back at him, sending him her smile. Kyoya simply looked away exasperatedly and walked away.

"I have vacant rooms, Nagi."

"I know, Kyoya." He never changed.

* * *

Mukuro knew running all around such a large area was not a good idea. His muscles were barely recovered from being idle for the past few years and here he was running around like an idiot.

_**Mukuro… I'm sorry. **_

_Chrome! _

This was rare. Mukuro and Chrome still had their connection and they had often telepathically communicated this, but it was mostly him to her, she barely ever initiated the link.

_**Everything… all of it, has been a lie. Everything you've said to me, everything you've promised me… it's all a lie. I don't know what to do anymore… I'm still indebted but I don't think I could go on like this. Everything I thought we shared, everything I thought was there… it was never there.**_

He could hear the tears in her voice.

_Chrome! My dear Chrome, what are you going on about?_

_**I'm sorry, Mukuro. I would have loved to be with you longer but I'm only a tool. You can still use me as you please, but please… Please don't make me be so close to you anymore! I'll be living a lie!**_

Mukuro knew this was coming. Of course it was coming. He treated everyone as a tool or just an object. Insecurities like this were bound to come. Most of the time, he would just deal with the person apathetically, not caring if they were hurt or not. Chrome was different. Chrome was well and truly _his_. She was not just some toy that he could throw out on the street. She was _Chrome_, his precious girl.

He never expected it to happen this way. He always used the façade of not genuinely caring about her and only using her. It wouldn't be good if his enemies found his one true weakness. Unfortunately, this façade got to her.

_**I'm… I'm going to go stay with Kyoya from now on.**_

_I forbid you to leave me, Chrome. I don't know who or what has gotten into your head but all this nonsense you are spouting is ridiculous. I told you, didn't I? Kufufufu, you are my precious girl, I will never leave your side. I care about you, Chrome. From now until forever._

_**That's a lie. It's what you have been telling me all these years. I was just too blind. Now that you're out of that prison, I can see clearly.**_

Mukuro rushed around the immediate vicinity. He could feel her close by.

_You're wrong. Chrome, you are mine. You are my_ girl_. Kufufufu, you are not my tool nor my toy, but my _girl_._

_**I-I… that's wrong. I know it is!**_

She was very close, he could feel her presence so easily it was almost as if she were right next to him.

_Kufufufu, Chrome. Listen to me. It's true I believed you were nothing but a tool, but I don't anymore._

_**You're future self, even 10 years into the future… you said the same thing and yet you called me useless and ignorant.**_

He rushed around, trying to pinpoint her exact location.

_I wonder who said that then… It wouldn't have been me. Kufufufu, I could never say something like that to you, especially if it were 10 years into the future._

_**Then why!**_

He was almost there he knew it.

_An act, to make sure no one knows that you are so precious to me. Kufufufu, I care about you Chrome._

_**I-I…**_

"Chrome!"

Chrome was startled. She thought she had chosen a relatively hidden in the alley but Mukuro had found her. Fresh tears rolled down her face. Mukuro was very messy looking, his long hair was dishevelled and he was panting very hard. He knew running around like an idiot was a stupid idea.

Before a single moment of silence passed, Chrome had already embraced Mukuro. Her arms were tightly wrapped around him and he could feel her body shaking. Mukuro let out a content sigh and sincerely smiled. He placed his larger hand on her hand and let her release everything.

"I'm sorry, Mukuro! I thought-I thought I could do it! I thought I could live without you because you didn't need me! But-But when I saw you, I couldn't take it! The thought about being away from you… I couldn't take it! I'm so stupid, Mukuro!" Chrome cried, she was clearly very disorientated.

"You aren't stupid, Chrome." Mukuro said simply, Chrome looked up to see the smile on his face, "I expected it, I knew you were going to get like this one day. You have to promise me that you won't ever leave my side again, though, or I won't forgive you."

"I promise, Mukuro." Chrome said with a smile through her tears.

"Then, I forgive you, Chrome." Mukuro replied before his smile turned into a smirk, "Now, let's seal the deal."

Before Chrome knew what was happening, Mukuro's hand left her head and she was lifted into the air. Even though she was only slightly shorter than him, Mukuro had to lift her quite a few centimetres off of the ground for her nose to come in line with his. Her face, as expected, turned a bright shade of red as held her close to him. His arms tightened their grip on her back, their lips almost touching in the process. Mukuro leaned in and placed his chin on her shoulder, effectively pushing her cheeks right up against his. Chrome, slowly, wrapped her arms around his neck and head.

"Kufufu, I _do _hope that you didn't get this dress from Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro said with a mischievous smirk on his face, he didn't loosen his grip though.

"I-I, um, it was like…" Chrome stuttered, trying to find a plausible lie.

"Kufufufu, for that, you have definitely cannot leave me." Mukuro said with a smile making Chrome's smile only grow.

Mukuro moved his head from her shoulder and looked in straight in the eye. Chrome didn't get the chance to utter a word before Mukuro planted a kiss on her neck.

* * *

How was that! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hope it wasn't too long of a wait! Thank for waiting! Reviewers are awesome and all the people that stop by are awesome too! Though reviewers are even more awesome!

By the way... No, Kyoya and Chrome do NOT have a romantic relationship. I'm planning for more than friends but way less than lovers. Their more like people that understand each other and look out for each other. Or something like that! Just don't get me wrong! I don't have any romantic feelings between Kyoya and Chrome!

Haha!

Review please! Thank you!

Ai Angel

Next Chapter: Metal (may change)


	4. Metal

Oh my god. I feel terrible. I haven't updated in ages but today is your lucky day. I'll be updating more these days 'cause I have a month holiday. YAY! On with the story, okay?

* * *

Chapter 4: Metal

Chrome looked at the small almost circular red mark that occupied about two centimeters of her neck. She hadn't really thought about it last night but it seemed that when Mukuro kissed her neck it definitely left a mark. She didn't know what it was but it didn't look like it was going to go away. Perhaps she should consult Mukuro but then rejected the thought. Considering the fact that the kiss he gave her last night was mostly likely the cause of it she didn't want him to worry about it.

Chrome sighed as she closed the compact, the mirror folding away with a quick snap. Despite the fact that she clearly didn't want to ever leave Mukuro's side ever again she still had her doubts. The sound of his voice, the sight of his face… Everything about him made her melt and she couldn't help but want to be near him. It was those traits though, it was those traits that made her wonder if it was all still an act.

"My, my, Chrome. You have something on your neck." Mukuro came behind her and touched her neck; he smiled behind her as she jumped almost a foot into the air, "Do you know what it is?

"I'm sure it'll go away, Mukuro. It's probably nothing." Chrome replied quickly, she turned to face him properly and he dropped his hand. Mukuro almost laughed, she completely misinterpreted his question. Even if she was 17 now, she was still his _cute little Chrome_.

"Kufufu, Chrome, it's not me that is curious as to what it is. I'm wondering if _you_ know what it is." Mukuro chuckled at her suddenly red face as he moved his face closer to her's. Even if it was inherited, he would never tire of the redness that overcame her cheeks every time he came near her.

"Um… Mukuro… I…" Chrome somehow managed to stumble out. She couldn't possibly say she had no idea what the mark was.

"It seems my Chrome doesn't know, I'll tell you." Mukuro smirked at embraced her before she could even say a word. His arms wrapped effectively around her upper back and her head. Mukuro could feel her yelp as he did so, "It's a love bite. It means that _no one _else can touch you. It means your _mine_."

Chrome blushed even deeper and somehow she knew Mukuro knew it. Chrome closed her eyes as she remembered she had something to do today. She sighed as she returned the affectionate gesture Mukuro was giving her.

* * *

"Boss, the girl you're looking for… I found her."

The same man from the Vendicare prison with his long silver hair still pulled into a high tail. He stood in front of a tall almost large looking man who was sitting a long wooden desk that was overflowing with many papers.

"Good job, Gin." The supposed boss replied, "Sayuri always thought she was dead but I always knew that her corpse was a _bit too gruesome_."

Gin laughed as his Boss said those words, "It's true that that man does have a love for slaughter themes."

"It's such a sad thought that she'll have to be brought back to a house where her mother has _died_." The man looked almost thrilled at the idea.

"Died, you say? You had her _killed_. What a cruel husband you were." Gin smiled at his Boss, "Did Sayuri-san know you were in mafia, Boss?"

"Of course not. After her first divorce Sayuri needed to keep up appearances so she was so desperate she didn't even need to know my background when she married me. All she cared about was that I was rich – how I got the money she didn't give a shit." The man smirked at his subordinate, "The only reason I married a selfish woman like that was because of her daughter."

"I'm surprised though, Boss." Gin said, "I didn't expect you to be able to predict the Vongola Mist guardian would take an interest with that girl."

The man chuckled at it, "Her body was unique. Of courses he would take interest in a girl like that. The way she just naturally steered people away, even though she was such a kind girl, was nothing short of a phenomenon."

"You're such a cruel man to both your daughter and your wife." Gin seemed to enjoy their suffering, "Did you know your precious daughter doesn't go by her given name anymore?"

"Well, she's still my daughter. She'll go by the name I say she will." The man rustled around his desk for papers and finally pulled out a single sheet, "According to this document, she's still alive and supposedly under my care. It's not like she can really put up a resistance."

"Hmm… I wonder whether Sayuri-san ever knew about that. She really is such a poor woman." Gin said, his tone not even hinting at true sincerity.

"That's what she gets for being _Platinum_." The man commented, fishing out a front page article and handing it to Gin.

"'_Platinum, world famous actress, loses to cancer'_?" Gin read off the newspaper. He continued down the page and saw words that caught his eye, "'_hiding her illness flawlessly she managed to impress directors until cancer finally took its toll on her.'_." Gin laughed at the sentence, "You really pulled some strings, Boss!"

"Well, it's not like it would look good on my image if it said _'Platinum killed by husband – a Mafia Boss_', now would it?"

* * *

Chrome looked up at the huge billboard as she walking down the street. '_Platinum, a death that will plague the entire planet_" the sign read. Chrome sighed as she continued to walk until she reached her destination. She just made it as the funeral ceremony ended. It was surprisingly small because only those that were invited could come to the famous idol's funeral. Using her illusions flawlessly Chrome was able to make it through without any problem.

During the ceremony Chrome could see the dark clouds looming in the sky. It was ironic. It was almost as if the skies were crying with the death of such a loved person. All present had grief stricken faces but Chrome could see through them, all that saddened them was the loss of a future business associate.

How superficial.

As soon as the ceremony ended everyone filed out almost as quickly as possible. Chrome couldn't even see her father or her stepfather present. As soon as everyone had left and she was sure of it, Chrome dropped the first class illusion she had up. She sighed at the scene and walked over to the grave. On the cold stone the name "Sayuri Akesaka" was printed out perfectly on it. Chrome touched the stone and underlined the name, underneath was words of endearment and love to her.

Chrome took one more look at the grave. It was overly extravagant with a large angel sculpted on it. She stood up and her eyes drifted to the much smaller grave beside it. It was a simple grave, only the words "Nagi Akesaka R.I.P" were printed. No sweet words, no words of love, no nothing. It seemed people wanted to put her mother's grave next to her's but little did they know the corpse that buried was only an illusion Mukuro had created.

Chrome could remember the day when it was her funeral. It was almost too clear. Mukuro had held her hand gently as he allowed her to see her own funeral after he had taken her away. The sun had shone brightly and Chrome had heard children laughing the distance. As they lowered "her" body into the ground Mukuro had covered her eyes, protecting her from any tears. Chrome had seen only one person at her funeral. Her mother. No tears of sadness, no look of grief, no words of anguish… there was only a smile that her hindrance had disappeared.

When Mukuro saw Chrome had witnessed the smile he embraced her. It was the first time he truly embraced her and she was glad for it. After her mother had left Chrome saw a small black cat curled up against her grave. The cat had had a small chip in its left ear and a bald patch near its tail. Chrome had recognised it. It was the same cat she had rescued from the truck.

During the time Mukuro had taken Chrome through the six realms slowly teaching her about the different worlds he had experienced Chrome never knew the cat had stayed by her grave everyday and never left. Chrome never knew that the cat had died by her grave because it never left her side. Not until this day.

On the other side of _Nagi's_ grave was a small pile of dirt and a stick planted onto it, Chrome walked past her own grave and squatted at the makeshift one. A collar with a small bell attached was looped around the stick. There was no name tag and Chrome recognised it immediately. The same cat she rescued was nameless despite its bright red collar. A sheet of yellowing paper was stuck firmly onto the stick, "_My cat was saved by Nagi Akesaka and she loved her a lot. She stayed by Nagi's grave everyday and eventually died. I hope she and Nagi play together up in heaven. R.I.P Aki."_.

Chrome felt the tears welling in her eyes as she read the note the cat's owner left behind. The owner must've loved Aki a lot. Chrome stood up, her head bowed as she stared at the small grave. If only she had returned, then she could've saved Aki from death. The clouds finally burst open in a flurry of rain, drenching Chrome in its wake. Chrome felt like it was the sky's way of showing her, they were not crying for Sayuri the Platinum but Aki the cat.

A gust wind flew by and Chrome heard the bell ring with it. A few of her tears were carried off by the wind along with the sound of the bell. Chrome could almost feel the ghostly feeling of a hand gently intertwining with hers and a hand covering her eyes, just like the day of her funeral.

It only took a few moments for Chrome to realise that it was not a mere ghostly memory that gave her those sensations but the real Mukuro that was holding her.

"Mukuro…" Chrome whispered to the man holding her, "How did you know? I thought I threw the newspaper away."

"My precious Chrome, you can't hide something like this from me." Mukuro said softly into her ear, "I didn't wish for you to see something like this. I didn't wish for you to be reminded of your life from before."

"She neglected me before but she's still my mother." Chrome said quietly, her hand tightening around Mukuro's, "I had to come."

"Humans really are horrid creatures; Chrome, there is no need grieve over them." Mukuro told her, "Black doesn't suit my cute Chrome."

Chrome bit back a sob. Her short black sundress was now dripping with the rain, "I-I… Mukuro… I can't help it. I can't help but feel sad for her death. Both my mother's and that cat's."

"Didn't I tell you death is not an ending? It's merely the beginning of another cycle." Mukuro reminded gently, holding her even closer to him.

"Don't you find it ironic, Mukuro?" Chrome suddenly said, her question and tone startling Mukuro, "My mother is the beautiful metal Platinum and I'm just the plain metal Chrome."

"I do find it rather ironic." Mukuro said smoothly, "Your mother was a superficial metal that was only used in jewellery where its true lustre would be outshone by gorgeous gems. However, Chrome is a metal that when polished can truly shine and has the potential to be something colourful and beautiful in everyone's eyes."

Chrome's hand squeezed his hand and tears flowed down past his hand. His answer had touched her all the way down to the centre of her heart, "Mukuro… Thank you… Thank you for taking me away from that superficial life and taking me to this one. Thank you for making me Chrome."

Mukuro smiled and even though she couldn't see it Chrome knew it. Her hair stuck to her face and his hand because of the heavy rain but neither minded. Both of them had their clothes wet and clinging to their bodies but they didn't mind.

Right now, everything felt perfect.

* * *

"What do you mean you pieces of shit couldn't find her at the funeral!" Gin shouted at men gathered in front of him, "What kinds of Mafioso are you guys!"

"B-but captain!" One of them shouted, "We looked everywhere! There was no girl that went by the description you gave us and no one looked like person in the photo!" He held up the small photo of _Nagi _that their boss had given to them as reference.

"You absolute imbeciles!" Gin yelled, "That picture is of her when she was _fourteen_! She's _seventeen_ fucking years old now!" Gin wiped his brow in frustration, "She's a world-class illusionist, dammit! She can fool even Vendicare! Only _three_ people out there can do that! She's _wanted_! Of course she would put up an illusion to disguise herself! Do you guys have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"But Boss said that it would be easy!" Another one of them argued, "He said she was going to easy to deal with!"

"Well, Boss was assuming you guys were complete idiots!" Gin growled and the subordinates could only cower in his presence.

"Give them a break, Gin." A feminine voice came from behind. Gin turned around to see a woman with dark yellow hair and stunning grey eyes that held a playful look, "Not all of them have a modified eye that can see through all illusions like you."

"Well, hello _Gorgeous_." Gin said as she approached, it made her smile.

"My name's not 'Gorgeous', as much as I'd like it to be. It's Amber, remember?" She said as she poked his forehead with a well manicured finger, "Why don't you go find the girl Boss is trying to find yourself, Gin?"

"That might not be such a bad idea, Amber." Gin commented, "It's better than leaving it to these fools. Try not to miss me, Amber."

"As if!" Amber said so quickly they sounded like one word, "I sure as hell didn't miss you when you went to investigate her in Vendicare." Amber laughed and playfully put a finger to her chin, "Though… I wouldn't mind a goodbye kiss."

"I'll give you something to look forward to then." Gin said as he headed off.

"Dickhead!" Amber shouted after him.

* * *

"C-Chrome! M-Mukuro!" A voice from behind broke them both out of their reveries. They let go of each other only to face the current Vongola Boss.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing here?" Mukuro asked coldly, his usual playful smile in place.

"He followed me." A threatening voice said. Chrome's eyes drifted to the source only to see Hibari Kyoya leaning against a nearby tree.

"Kyoya! How did you know…?" Chrome gasped. If they were caught here she didn't want to think what would happen.

"I know who you are, Nagi. Do you expect me to believe that you would completely fine in such an event? Especially after you returned back to that lying bastard… Why a herbivore like Sawada Tsunayoshi would follow me is beyond my comprehension." Kyoya glared effectively at Tsuna. He also seemed to notice the glare Mukuro was sending him and he didn't seem to mind.

"Only Chrome can get Hibari-san to react like that." Tsuna stammered, "I-I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"If you are here to separate me from Chrome, I will let you experience _real hell_." Mukuro smirked and Tsuna doubted he was joking.

"I-I'm not here to do anything like that!" Tsuna quickly stuttered. It was hard to believe that he was the Boss of a feared organisation such as Vongola, "I just wanted to make sure Chrome was okay. It's good to see you two are fine."

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you really are a foolish little boy. An enemy stands in front of you and don't even raise a hand." Mukuro comments, though he can't say he isn't glad he doesn't have to release one six realms on him.

"Mukuro and Chrome aren't my enemies! You two are my guardians!" Tsuna voices out quickly.

"Guardians? Since when have I associated myself with the mafia?" Mukuro questioned as he sent a hardened look at Tsuna.

"Mukuro, Boss doesn't mean to offend you… he's just saying what he feels…" Chrome interjected.

"Give it up, Nagi. Rokudo Mukuro isn't the type to listen to reason. He just recklessly does whatever he wants to." Kyoya said belligerently causing both him and Mukuro to have a glaring contest in which sparks flew in all directions.

"My, my, I don't seem to understand what you are talking about? Is it some new hobby to talk gibberish, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro taunted. Both Chrome and Tsuna could see the fight that was about to instigate.

"Mukuro! Kyoya! Please don't fight here!" Chrome begged, hoping her plea would somehow prevent mass destruction.

"If it's what _my _Chrome wants then I will not defeat you today, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro smirked, his signature laugh following.

"I wouldn't have lost, Rokudo Mukuro. However, Nagi would only be tormented if I defeated you here." Kyoya remarked.

Tsuna sighed and thanked the lords that there wasn't some sort of giant explosion or a huge battle occurred where the dead were supposed to be sleeping. One; he didn't want to deal with ghosts and two; the damage repair/compensation was going to take a huge chunk out of his account. He was glad Chrome was there. Chrome seemed to be the only person able stop two of Vongola's most dangerous men.

"Boss, what are you going to do with Mukuro and me?" Chrome inquired, her boss wouldn't lie to her.

"I'm going to try and get a pardon for you two. I always thought Mukuro wasn't meant to be there. I'm not the boss of Vongola for nothing." Tsuna said confidently. Chrome could see the essence of the boy she met three years ago but she could also see how that boy had matured through the years.

"Kufufu, are you sure Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked sceptically, "I know some very unpleasant humans. They can lie without a problem. Are you merely just trying to get Chrome and I to lower our guards?"

"I-I… I'm not lying! Mukuro, Chrome, please believe me!" Tsuna said sincerely. He knew Mukuro wouldn't trust him but he truly wanted to help them out.

"Mukuro, Boss isn't lying… I can tell." Chrome answered.

"I can't believe this little brat is Vongola Decimo." Gin appeared at the scene, smirk in place. Chrome gasped and Mukuro's arm twitched into a protective place in front of her. Gin laughed as he saw Kyoya and Tsuna, "Nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo, Vongola Cloud guardian. I am Gin of the Delvario family. I work part-time with Vendicare and your Mist guardians are quite wanted, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama."

"For now, Chrome and Mukuro are under my care. I won't let you take them away!" Tsuna declared making the illusionist duo smile slightly.

"I would never dream of it Sawada-sama." Gin mocked, "I merely need Chrome. Give me that girl and both of them will be pardoned. Seeing as I do have some excellent connections with Vendicare. Both Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome can get off without a problem."

"What does the Delvario family want with my Chrome?" Mukuro said threateningly, his mismatched eyes never left Gin's figure, just in case the sly looking man decided to pull a fast one.

"The Delvario family doesn't want Chrome, per say… more like they want Akesaka Nagi." Gin smirked at Chrome making her clutch onto dripping Mukuro's shirt out of instinct.

"Enough talk. You're crowding. I'm annoyed today. Leave now or I'll bite you death." Kyoya threatened though Gin didn't move an inch. Lightning seemed to strike in distance, befitting the electrical situation.

"My, my, I didn't mean to offend the Vongola Cloud. I'll leave right away but only if I can take Nagi with me." Gin said before suddenly running at Chrome at an alarming speed, "Even if I have to kidnap her, I just need her bring her back to the Delvario family."

Mukuro's red eye turned to the number '3' and suddenly long anaconda sprouted from a rip in reality. It attempted to lunge itself at Gin but he dodged it expertly.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice, Rokudo Mukuro! Your precious Chrome already pulled that on me." Gin said triumphantly.

"It's not the same." Mukuro said simply before Gin escaped a quick attack from a tonfa, barely by a hair.

"This is going to be difficult if I'm in such a disadvantageous position." Gin commented only to turn around to see a blast of Sky flames that Tsuna had sent at him. It was one of Tsuna's latest attacks and Gin seemed like perfect target practice.

"It's troublesome if Nagi is taken away now." Kyoya said to the now injured Gin, "It's not like I'm doing this for Vongola. I'll bite you to death next time for sure."

"This sure is going to be tiresome. I won't make the same mistake as my idiotic subordinates but four against one is a bit out of my league." Gin said before a silver ring on his finger lit up.

They couldn't see properly with all the rain but the flame ignited as Gin smashed his hand into the ground. A large explosion occurred bits of the ground and dirt flew in all directions. When the Vongola guardians and boss opened their eyes, Gin was gone.

Chromes' single eye went downcast, feeling guilty, "Sorry, Boss, Kyoya, Mukuro. It's all my fault. I don't know why but it seems that when I was living as Nagi that I was somehow connected to the Delvario family."

"C-Chrome…" Tsuna stuttered out, "We don't care about whom you were but Chrome is Chrome now! I will protect my friends."

Chrome blushed at the humble statement but it only made Mukuro want to kill the current Vongola boss, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I do hope that you are not trying to seduce my cute little Chrome." Mukuro had his trademark smile but Tsuna could tell he was pissed.

"M-Mukuro!" Chrome gasped, trying to get the older man to calm down, "Please don't say embarrassing things like that! Boss means well!"

"Nagi." Kyoya cut in sharply, "Are you going to return to the Vongola or are going to continue hiding like a herbivore?"

"That's right!" Tsuna exclaimed, relief was washing over his face, "Kyoko-chan and Haru really miss you! I-Pin too! They would love you to come back!"

"Sorry, Boss. Please tell Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan and I-Pin-chan I'm really sorry. Mukuro and I will just keep to ourselves for now." Chrome apologised, she took a deep breath and apologised once more, "Sorry, Boss."

With that both mist guardians were gone, fading away with a dark mist.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said curtly, Tsuna could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, "For following me, I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari-san, you really are still scary!"

* * *

Wow, I think this chapter really sucked. I'm running low on fuel and I'm having massive author's block. Anybody have any cures? It doesn't flow that well anymore. Sigh… I thought I had this chapter in the bag but the bag ran away.

Anyway, review if you think it's good or crap. I don't mind. Jeez, I'm going to go to bed now. I hope you guys enjoyed the update though! I know some of them are out of character and Gin seems to have some sort of bi-polar disease (not really). Anyway, hope you liked it!

Next Chapter: My Princess (may change) yeah this chapter I'm probably going to run low again. Sorry! I'm saving the juicy stuff for later.


	5. My Princess

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry it took so long! I was kind of going through all of my stories in a circle, or something like that. Hope you enjoy this! It's going to be kind of like an omake. Something fluffy to give you tooth decay and give you a break from all the depressing heavy stuff

* * *

Chapter 5: My Princess

_In a far away land lived a princess. Long hair, big eyes, fair skin… All the perks of being the princess of this land. She was the only daughter of the king and queen. But instead of being loved by all those in the land she was hated. Her parents paid her no heed, finding their daughter a low priority. The villagers hated for reasons unseen. Perhaps it was her presence, her aura, the air she wore around her. Shy by nature but caring and sweet, everyone avoided her with a vengeance._

_Her parents arranged for her to get married to the prince of a land even further away. The countries had not been feuding nor were they particularly close. So the reason of the marriage could not have been to stop any dispute or to strengthen close brotherly bonds between them. It was merely to get rid of her, to get rid of the eye sore constantly near them. _

_The princess agreed, numbly and silently. She had grown tired of her life. There was no purpose to the life she had here but she had little hope it would change in any other country of the world. Her only friend was a cat, a small black cat with a incomplete body. She snuck the kitty along with her, not wanting to be separated from her close companion._

_On the long journey to the country on the opposite side of the continent, she slept sweetly and soundly. The cat slept, curled in a small ball on her lap. The journey was mostly smooth, except for one part which was particularly bumpy. A significantly rougher and sharper rock caught in the wheel of the carriage, causing both the princess and her cat to jolt awake. Startled her only friend jumped out of the window, running away as fast as possible._

_The princess threw her head outside the window, trying to get a better view. The cat was running alongside with the trotting horses. She wasn't really thinking when she jumped out of the window. The cat had tripped on a rock and lay helpless to be trodden on by the horses. She ran, huddling the cat's body in her arms. _

_Never before had she felt so much pain as to when the horses simply ran over her delicate body. The man holding the reins of the horses had tried to stop them as he saw her body but it only served to make the horses panic, running over her even more vigorously._

_When she awoke next she could barely feel anything in her body. Broken bones, ruptured organs, punctured eye… they were the words swirling around her. Through a half lidded eye she could see her mother's straight lips and her father's furrowed brow. Not sad, not happy… just angry. Their daughter had caused them one more problem. But it would be her last._

_She slipped into her dreams, wondering if this would be the last time she would see this world. She was thankful. It was all over. But a powerful mage came to her in her sleep. With sweet words and care, he stole her heart and recovered her body. His gentle smile etched into her mind, his name burned into her ears. _

_With a new name, a new resolve and a new face created by the magician, she ran away. He took her through things slowly, telling her everything about himself, teaching her about the world. She could remember crying when she found out about his past. How he had been tortured his entire childhood but when he was finally free he exacted revenge and was locked away in a magical prison. _

_But he always whispered in her ear as she slept, lulling her to a dream. He caressed her face as she fell, healing all the injuries on her body. He held her hand as she walked, the ghostly fingers making everything more bearable. _

_He gave her a sweet illusion.

* * *

_

Chrome flipped through the English novel composed of short stories, the pages licking at her fingers. She stopped only at one of the stories, the shortest of them all. Only 600-700 words. The name of the tale and the picture presented at the top of the page was what attracted her. _"Sweet Illusion"_. A picture of a girl with short hair walking along a dirt path barefoot with a short white dress with an almost invisible figure touching her hand was sketched.

As she read through the story she smiled, an unusual tale which struck a sense of familiarity. Claude Lock. The author had an interesting name. Perhaps it was written by a foreigner. An interesting imagination he had.

Perhaps the rest of the stories in the small book would be just as interesting? She took it to the counter of the bookstore, looking just outside the shop. Leaning against the entrance, long dark blue hair set in a "pineapple" hairstyle, of the bookstore was her very own mage.

* * *

"Sorry, Mukuro." She apologised as she stepped out, holding the light plastic bag in her right hand.

"It's alright, Chrome." He reached down to her hand, grasping the bag and snatching it away from her fingers.

"Ah! You don't have to carry it!" Chrome panicked, trying to reach for the bag but he lifted above her head.

"What kind of man would I be if I let my Chrome carry a bag on our date?" Mukuro smiled at her futile attempts to reach far higher than she was capable of.

"Mukuro! Please don't say it like that… it almost seems like we're a couple." Chrome stopped, turning her head away to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Is there anything wrong with being seen like a couple, Chrome?" Mukuro grasped her shoulder, pulling her to face him, red and all.

"It's not like there's anything wrong with Mukuro but we're not a couple…" She tried to shy away only to have him grasp her chin.

"Today, we are." He slipped an arm around her hip, guiding her along, "Today, Chrome is my princess." He could've laughed at her expression, "After everything that's been happening… I just want a day to have you enjoy yourself and where I can spend the whole day with you." He pulled her closer, his grip tightening ever so slightly, "Kufufu, today is a day just for you and me."

* * *

"Tenth, is it really okay to that man run around like he is?" Gokudera Hayato leaned over to face Tsuna, bustling students walked around them.

"I trust Chrome." Tsuna said surely, but Hayato caught the slightly worried look in his eye, "If I know anything about Mukuro, he cares about Chrome. He'll look after her."

"Tenth, that's not the point…!" Hayato tried to protest. How uncharacteristic.

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun. Can we talk about this later? I don't want Haru and Kyoko-chan to worry about Chrome." Tsuna looked down at his school shoes, wondering how Chrome and Mukuro were now, "Please don't mention it to either of them."

"Don't worry, Tenth! I wouldn't make you needlessly worry." Hayato said triumphantly, reminding Tsuna of the time three years ago, "I won't utter a word to Sasagawa and that stupid woman!"

Tsuna caught the tinge of colour on his companion's face, "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Second year high school, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru came running to the pair. Now that they were in high school, they all went to the same school. Haru had left the true train school of Midori to go to Namimori High. She was part of _Tsuna-san _and _Gokudera-san's _world now.

The bright smiles on their faces reminded Tsuna of all the secrets he still kept from them. He wondered what their reactions to Chrome's current predicament would be.

* * *

His illusions were always beautiful. Beautiful lies set to images. Perfection to every corner. Every leaf, every petal, every blade of grass… it was all placed in front of her eyes, not even the slightest fault. It could fool any to believe that such perfection existed in such a corrupted world. Even the breeze was swaying like a euphoric bliss in her hair.

His hand on her knee, a materialised tree creating an intricate pattern with the shadow of its leaves, she could almost believe it was the paradise he had created just for them. The paradise that he had first met her in. The same paradise he continued to meet her in for all the lonely years he was locked away. The tree filled with green leaves, short grass prickling at them and a never ending landscape out before them.

"Mukuro…"Her whisper seemed to echo in the world that was theirs, "Your illusions are so captivating." She directed her hand to the bark of the tree they were resting against, her hand touching the impossibly smooth surface, "I wish I could create something so amazing."

"You could, Chrome." He slipped his arm around her waist, feeling the soft fabric of her dress, "Your illusions are so imperfectly enchanting." He took her smaller hand within his gloved one, feeling her long fingers, "Such illusions are within your grasp."

Like a cake mixing their illusions twirled together, forming between the bonds between their palms. Fragment by fragment, piece by piece, the world around changed colour, shape and form. The tree was no longer a lush green with leaves adorning it but a light feathery pink, blossoms floating in the air. The grass grew longer, looking more like a field for farming. The land was not endless, cutting off, as if sitting on a hill, the sunset in the horizon, a perfect view.

"Chrome… This is our world. This is a world we have both created. It is not the world that I created for you." He was referring back to place they often met until recently.

"The world you created for me is still our world because it is the place I met Mukuro." Chrome said without thinking, only to realise what she said a moment too late. Her cheeks blossomed in red as she tried to shy away her reddening face.

"Kufufu, I wonder what my Chrome bought today." Mukuro's hand that was clasped around her waist dived into her bag, fishing out the book. He brought the book in front of them, his arms looping entirely over her body. "_Bitter Chocolate"_. Curiously, he flipped the book to the back, reading the blurb. Enjoying how Chrome sat frozen, an almost frost bitten state, not wanting to unravel his arms from around her. His playful smile slipped onto his face before opening his lips to speak, "It says, '_Love is not sweet like sugar nor sour like lemons. It is somewhere between breathtakingly disgusting and sickeningly perfect. Not the middle but more skewed to one side, neither here nor there but not exactly in the centre. Bitter chocolate. A chocolate that is closer to the truth than any other sweet. A chocolate closer to love than any other symbol. Read these many novellas of less than 1000 words of true love. Real love. Of Bitter Chocolate.'_. What an interesting book to purchase, Chrome." Mukuro read the blurb in perfect English, the words written in a messy cursive.

"I used to love romance novels but I never really liked the ones that were very sweet." Chrome's eyes had softened as she spoke, at some point of his perfect English reading she had melted into his embrace, successfully thawing out of her frozen state, "I thought this book would be interesting."

Mukuro's smile could not look more true, content with the response she had given him. He flicked through the pages, just as she had earlier that day, before stopping at the exact same page, "Claude Lock, huh?" Mukuro's smile returned back to its playful state, "I'm sure you will enjoy this book very much, Chrome."

The scene around them changed once again. This time full greenery surrounded them, an array of colourful flowers surrounded them and the tree disappeared, replaced by nothing but soft grass. The sun was high in the sky, the only shade coming from the multiple bushes surrounding them.

"Mukuro…?" Chrome questioned, looking inquisitively at her companion.

"There was a need for a change in scenery." Mukuro stated simply before lying down on his back, bringing her down with him.

Her small gasp only served as material for him to laugh as he caught her face turning a shade redder than any he had seen before, "Mukuro…!"

His arm that was wrapped around puller her closer, book still in hand, and the hand that was still grasping her's tightened around her palm and fingers. Despite her state of shock he noticed the struggle her eye lids were having to stay at full height, "Are you tired, Chrome?"

"Eh?" Chrome was taken aback, she was sure she used concealer to cover her eye bags, "I'm not tired at all, Mukuro."

"Are you tired," Mukuro paused. A dangerous pause. "Nagi?"

He only used her real name at serious situations. She might as well tell him. She could never lie to him. She sighed before mumbling a small "yes".

"Then rest." Mukuro ordered more than said.

"But I can't fall asleep! Mukuro arranged this whole day… I can't sleep whilst Mukuro is…" Chrome began, not really knowing how to phrase her sentence.

"Its fine, Chrome. I told you earlier today. Today you are my princess. And if you are worried about me being bored then," Mukuro smiled reassuringly at her, holding her body even closer but letting go of her hand. He switched the book to lay in his other hand, "I have perfect entertainment." Like magic a pair of slim round glasses appeared, perched perfectly balanced on his nose, "So rest."

"Mukuro is so…"Chrome tried to think of the word, slipping her eyes close, "Kind."

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, how is Chrome-chan? I haven't seen her so long?" Kyoko asked curiously. Tsuna was in the seat right beside her's. When they entered high school they were all separated but Tsuna was glad he was able to stay in the same class with the girl he _still _had a crush on.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I haven't really seen her much lately either." Tsuna tried to avoid her gaze, knowing he was a terrible liar.

"Is that so?" Kyoko sighed, looking slightly down, "Haru-chan and I haven't seen her in a month."

"Maybe she went to Italy?" Tsuna offered. It wouldn't hurt just to suggest she was travelling, right?

"I don't know. But before she disappeared she seemed to be getting more tired and getting hurt a lot." Kyoko looked worriedly into Tsuna's eyes, trying to find something in them.

_She was training to get Mukuro out of prison… _is what he wanted to say but instead, "Maybe she wanted to go on a holiday and she was saving up money? She was probably getting from falling and crashing into things because of her lack of sleep."

"That could be it!" Kyoko smiled brightly at Tsuna, the possibility being believable to her ears, "And her two friends aren't at Kokuyo Land anymore! Haru-chan and I checked to see if she was there." She sighed in relief, placing a hand on her chest, "I guess she probably did go on vacation."

_Gokudera-kun, please make up a story like mine!

* * *

_

In another class down the hall Gokudera noticed a slightly like chirpy Haru was dully looking down at the notes she had just taken from the previous lecture. Haru never looked over notes right after she took them. She wasn't that stupid.

"Stupid woman, why are you so upset?" Gokudera scowled at her less than satisfactory response. A simple look at him. No argument. No protest. No yell.

"Where's Chrome-chan, Gokudera-san?" Haru said getting straight to the point, "Haru hasn't seen her in so long. It's something to do with the Mafia, right?"

"Shut up, are you stupid? Don't say something like that so plainly!" Gokudera yelled, probably dragging more attention than she did.

"Then she is!" Haru jumped up, poking a finger at his chest, nail meeting pressed white fabric, "You and Tsuna-san are keeping something from Kyoko-chan and Haru!"

"No! No! It's got nothing to do with it! She's probably just got some work to do that's why she can't meet up with you!" Gokudera stubbornly persisted, sure his story would match the one Tsuna would put together.

"But a month ago Chrome-chan disappeared! And even before that she was looking very tired and was getting lots of injuries!" Haru jabbed his chest a few times just for good measure but it long led to him prying the offending finger away from him.

"Maybe it's her exam period! She probably was studying late at night and falling down from lack of sleep!" Gokudera said confidently, Haru's hand still in his hold.

Haru recalled that even though Chrome was quite nimble there were moments when she had Chrome be very clumsy, "I suppose so…" She sighed not quite convinced, "Gokudera-san, do you get clumsy in exam period as well?"

"N-" _No_. he wanted to say but he couldn't. He had to persuade her. It was for the Tenth. _It was for the Tenth. _He gulped, reluctantly saying, "Yes."

"Well, if Gokudera-san gets like that maybe Chrome-chan does too. I wonder when her exams finish…" Haru looked at their connected hands, "Uh, Gokudera-san can you please let go of Haru's hand?"

* * *

Dream to reality was almost like staying in her dream. Her mind had fed her sweet illusions as she slept and as she woke, an even more unreal scene was with her. Mukuro's arm still holding her body close, her head leaning on his chest. Her book lay to the side, one of his fingers keeping the page, glasses slightly askew on his face, eye lids shut in a seeming harmony. The Mukuro now was the Mukuro only Chrome Dokuro had the privilege to see.

"I see you're awake, Chrome." She was startled as he spoke. His blue eye was open; he had noticed just the tiniest movement she made. She hadn't made a noise.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." She apologised, scarlet embarrassment heating up her cheeks at their current position.

"You didn't. I was merely resting my eyes. Nothing to fret over." He could definitely imagine her worrying about every little aspect of him, it was just who she was.

"If that's what Mukuro says…" Chrome smiled, her cheeks still quite red, "Thank you."

"Are you all rested up now? There is still one more thing I want to show you." Mukuro slipped his hand out of the book, using his now free hand to help her stand.

"I'm fine now." Chrome didn't resist as he aided her. She had accepted that for today, he was going to spoil her no matter what, "Thank you for everything, Mukuro."

"Then, shall we begin?" Mukuro snapped his fingers.

The sun of the particular illusion dissipated into a starry night sky. Day turned to night as the bushes of flowers sunk into the ground, only a single tree sprouting from the grass. Her summer dress changed to an elaborate Yukata, with entwining lotuses printed on the lilac fabric. Mukuro's simple dress shirt and pants had changed to a dark blue Yukata, an _indigo_ Yukata with a geometric white pattern.

"Mukuro…?" Chrome wondered out loud, looking up to the taller man. His arm was still around her waist and he showed no signs of letting go. Or telling her what was going to happen.

"Shh." He shushed, placing a single finger on her lips before pointing to the sky.

Colour spread through the night sky. Light. Sparkles. The loud boom present from the fireworks exploding in the air. Interesting shapes were made from the illusion of fireworks Mukuro was creating. First a star. Then a flower. Then a moon. It continued on and on. She swore she saw a pineapple somewhere within them all. The last firework was the biggest and it had a most peculiar shape. The fact the shape was not really an enclosed shape was the most peculiar. Like an airy fog of a shape. Something not quite formed. It took the form of _mist_.

"Kufufu, you've never seen fireworks before, have you Chrome?" Mukuro asked, still holding her as close as ever.

"No, I haven't. I parents didn't believe fireworks were at our standard. They thought they were just noise." Chrome's voice sounded so airy, like she was still lost in bright colours of the fireworks, "But Mukuro showed me they are amazing."

"Chrome." Mukuro changed his position, turning to face her, both hands lightly touching her neck, "I'm sorry I lied. That was not the last thing I wanted to show you. There is one more. Please close your eyes."

And she did. Her eyes shut almost automatically. She didn't protest. Didn't say a word. Because despite her naivety she had grown in the past 3 years. She knew what was coming. She had read enough romance novels.

Her hands clenched together in her chest, ready to take what he was going to give her. One of his hands entangled in her hair, the other placed lightly on her shoulder. He leaned forward, closer to her face than any other human had ever gone to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, the warm breath tickling all the nerves near the vicinity. Her heart was beating so loud and fast she wondered if he could hear it. She wished she could hear his. He grew nearer, his fingers curling around her shoulder, making sure she didn't run away. Not that she would. Not from Mukuro.

Then as if a second stretched for an eternity their lips met. Like a seal. Their worlds connected once again. Their existences merging just for that one second that their lips were touching. It wasn't a second. It wasn't such a short moment. It felt like an instance in how quickly it passed but it felt like a never-ending touch in how long it lasted. It lasted so long but it ended so quickly.

Two opposing time forces merged together to create that very moment.

* * *

The bark of a tree from reality hurt Chrome's back. She snapped her eye open, snapping back to the world she had left for a while. Her head had leaned against Mukuro's shoulder and true enough the man was also resting.

The tree was not nearly as lush as the one in her dream, the grass not nearly as green and the flowers not nearly as colourful. Her dress was the sun dress she had departed her apartment in, not the beautiful kimono he had created. The sun was setting, not yet gone to reveal a starry night.

Was it all a dream? Was it all something her mind had created to satisfy the worry and insecurity she had been feeling? She could not differentiate. Was it an illusion Mukuro created? Or a dream she had convinced herself to believe was a reality created by her precious one?

A red eye opened to her purple one. She looked for assurance. Wondering if the hours that had just passed by, the scenes that had played… if they had been real.

"How was your rest, Chrome?"

Dream.

It was all a dream.

Not being able to take it she stood up. Tears filling her eyes. She had gotten so close to her master. She had romantic feelings for him when she should only have strong feelings of loyalty and gratitude. She wanted a relationship with him. She had _dreamt _he had wanted the same thing as her. She had _made up_ that he felt the same way.

"Chrome."

He grasped her upper arm, halting any running.

"It wasn't a dream."

Her head snapped up to his, tears flying through the air.

"I'll show you once more."

Once again, their timeless instance came to life.

His lips moved against her's. Only a second though. Like she was too precious to touch. Too pure for someone as corrupt as himself to taint. Someone too innocent and fragile for him. Loving her would hurt her.

"Mukuro. I am not the girl you first met me as. Please look at me. Look at me as woman. Not as a girl."

She had matured.

She had matured so much. She was naïve but she wasn't at the same time. Not the cute little Chrome he had thought she would always be but the strong and beautiful Chrome.

"Chrome really is my princess today."

His lips stayed a second longer on her's.

* * *

No, it's not over. So don't anyone panic! I just decided to end it there. Was this chapter weird? I was kind of writing it as I running out of creative juices. I'm kind of dying here so I'm going to try my best!

Who liked the kiss! That's the main question. Haha. :)

All the reviewers and favouriters and alerters are amazing! You keep me going! I constantly think, I will make this story amazing for you guys! So thank you!

By the way! Here is a way to help me get some sort of un-writer's block cure! It's just a random idea… but! In your review (if you review, which I highly recommend!) write a quote. Any quote you want. It can be anything! Make something up! And I will put it into the next chapter. So write a random quote that you want to be in the next chapter and I will add it in. It'll help me get myself thinking, you know?

But I will warn you, I am allowed to butcher these quotes. So like I won't change them but I can take bits and pieces of the quote and put them in different sections, so it can be split up. But! I will number them so you know where your quote has gone! Get reviewing!

Next chapter: Precious Jealousy (may change)


	6. Precious Jealousy

"Adobe flash plugin has crashed. Send a crash report?" – omgpink. _(1)_

"You just keep me hanging on." – Maya-chan2007 _(2)_

"I have never once fought, merely defended what is mine." – Whitemagic58 _(4) _

"When you give each other everything, it becomes an even trade. Each wins all." – Frost190 _(6)_

"Anyone who steals what belongs to me, shall experience eternal hell." – Frost190 _(3)_

"Honesty is the only way with anyone, when you'll be so close as to be living inside each other's skins" – Frost190 _(5)_

"Oh pitiful soul, wallowing in your sin and misery… perhaps it is time to die." – cross-over-lover232 _(7)_

Ok! I'm back! I've planned out each and every one of your quotes which helped me with this chapter! I was like so… INSPIRATION! Haha. Like the quotes completely turned the entire chapter around! Haha. Sorry for some people, your quotes were kind of grammatically incorrect or to fit the situation so I had to change them a little but other than that, the main concept is there.

Ok, I have made a mistake about Gin's appearance and I'm seriously sorry about it and I'm seriously too lazy to go back and change it. In the first chapter he had burghundy hair and green eyes, in the fourth chapter he had silver hair. IN REALITY! He has silver hair and green eyes. Just clearing it up!

BY THE WAY! There is a new poll on my page. It's in regard to 'Bitter Chocolate' that I wrote last chappie! Please go vote!

On with the chappie!

* * *

Chapter 6: Precious Jealousy

The screen froze and then blanked out. Seconds later it came back to life with nine words written clearly and a little cartoon with a sad face underneath.

"_Adobe flash plugin has crashed. Send a crash report?" (1)_

A well manicured hand threw the laptop across the room, hitting the wall and breaking it. At this moment, she was too tired to fix it. She slipped the frameless glasses with thick lenses off, rubbing grey eyes. She'd pulled off _another _all-nighter and she couldn't be bothered to fix her stupid plugin. She grabbed the thumb drive with all her hard work saved on from the debris. She sighed as she sat down on the chair at her desk, opening the drawer to get out her spare.

Oh, shit.

That one was _probably_ her spare.

"Break another spare, Amber?"

"Oh, shut up, Gin. I'm too tired to deal with you right now." Amber leaned against the back of her chair, rubbing her tired eyes with two fingers, "The stupid plugin just fucking crashed and they think I'm stupid enough to send a crash report. Fixing plugins is like stealing candy from a kid." She slammed her forehead on the table, "It's too bloody easy."

"For you it may be." Gin said shrugging his shoulders as he walked over to lean on her desk, "I still can't get my plugins to work after they crash." He patted the mop of dark yellow hair on her head that had been pulled into a messy pony tail, "Heck, I don't even know what a plugin is." She lifted her head only to have him roll his eyes at her, "Don't you dare go off on a tangent on what they are. I don't care."

A laugh escaped her frowning lips, now decorated with a smile, "Thanks, Gin." She pulled the tie out of her hair, letting the dark tresses cascade down her back, "You always try to make me happy." She propped herself up, standing up, ready to leave, "More than papa ever did."

"Oi." Gin said quickly before she could exit, he could imagine the bitter expression she had tattooed on her face, "You forgot your ring." He reached down to her desk and held the ring up to allow her full view, "Don't want you goin' out defenceless. Could get yourself killed."

"Not defenceless, asshole." Amber smiled with a roll of her eyes, walking back over to retrieve the ring, "Still got my gun, remember?" She laughed as she allowed him to slip her ring onto her finger. "But this helps, I guess." Her left hand. Her fourth finger. "Sorry. I'm so sorry, Gin." Looking down, the ring was an orange gem band that was rimmed with thin gold outlines, "See ya."

She reached up on her tip toes, brushing her lips on his forehead. He had to bend down to allow her lips to touch their designated target. He smirked when her long straight tresses tickled his chin and cheeks, teasing his lips. He pushed her shoulder roughly to get her out, making her turn. She was going to be late. When she was late she might as well be dead. Well, half-dead at the very least. He caught the look in her eyes, a cross between 'thank you', 'I love you' and 'I'm sorry'.

Out the door and down the corridor. That was the minimum distance he allowed between them before he collapsed against the wall. She wasn't taunting him but at the same time she made him want to grab her and run away to a faraway island. This time his forehead. Last time his cheek. The day before yesterday, his temple. Last week, his neck. Not his lips.

No.

Never his lips.

* * *

The morning didn't seem different. No extra birds chirping. No rainbow. Nothing symbolised the change in Chrome's life as she awoke. Not even a few extra rays of sunlight. The world spared nothing for her. Well, it wasn't like that was anything new.

She let out a breathless sigh as she slipped out of bed, barely taking notice of how strangely empty the bed was. Too tired. Too sleepy. Too unreal. Right now she was in a state between dream and reality. The only thing capable of snapping her out of her reverie would've been his burning cold touch. Which is exactly what she received.

Freezing fingers touched the skin just between her neck and her spine, causing her to flinch backward and almost fall over. At least she was able to catch her own footing before she could land flat on her face. That would've been bad. Very bad. And very embarrassing.

From the edge of her vision Chrome could see the culprit fingertips reaching out to her, ready to catch her if she had indeed fallen. She saw the slight curve of his lips, in the way only she had seen. His hand reached to her arm, the warmth excruciatingly different from the icy touch it had seconds ago. An illusion of some sort. Mind reading of some kind.

"M-Mukuro." Her voice barely escaped her throat. So much more nervous. So much more fidgety. Like a high school girl locking gazes with her all time crush. Well, she was, kind of. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Chrome." Her eyes were glued to his lips as he spoke, as the corners only turned up more and more, "I take you had a nice sleep?"

"U-uh…" Get your thoughts in order dammit! Stop staring! "Y-Yeah, I slept well." Ok. Breathe in. Breathe out. Not a stuttering high school girl. Not a stuttering high school girl. "What about you, Mukuro?"

"I can always sleep well with you by my side." Mukuro teased, enjoying the redness that slowly and surely enveloped her entire face, "Yesterday's date was fun, wasn't it?"

"I-It was fun." Chrome flashed Mukuro a smile, embarrassment and joy mixing in her purple eye, "We should do it again." She slapped her hands over her mouth, realising only a moment too late, "I-I mean…"

"Yes, I do believe we should." Mukuro looked up, slipping a sly arm around her, "How does today sound?"

"E-Eh!" Chrome couldn't help but turn almost crimson at the mere comment, "T-Today is no good! I have plans!"

"You have plans with someone the day after you have a date with me?" Mukuro raised a teasing eye brow at her.

"I-I'm sorry." Chrome looked down, trying to ignore the guilt filling her chest.

"_Divertire, Nagi_. **(1)**" Mukuro replied in slick Italian, running a hand through silky indigo hair. He placed a hand on her messy bed-head, ruffling the strands even more, "_Prestare attenzione_. **(2)**"

"_Grazie_,_ Mukuro_. **(3)**"

* * *

"Hey, is it okay for you to out with me on a school day?" Big brown eyes asked inquisitively, staring down the shorter girl.

"It's fine, Misaki-san. Today is a school holiday for my school. My school is giving us a day off to celebrate the founding of our school." A lie. A well thought out one and believable but a lie nonetheless. Luckily, Misaki seemed to believe every lie Chrome spouted, "You were the one that wanted to meet up didn't you?"

"That's right but you act so mature I almost forgot you were a student!" Misaki sent Chrome a big grin, her hand scratching the back of her head where a messy bun sat, "I didn't interrupt anything with that hot boyfriend you have, right Shizuka-san?"

"He's not really my boyfriend…" Chrome said blushing before the memories of the day before came rushing back. The paradise, the scenery, the hugs… the kisses. All of it was flooding back and only because her whole face heat up in absolute embarrassment.

"You say one thing and then your face suggests another." Misaki said with a shake of her head, "You're the colour of a tomato."

"I… I inherited it." Chrome muttered. She should've covered her blushing up with illusions. Damn it!

"That's so cute!" Misaki could almost squeeze the girl the girl to death. Literally? Figuratively? Something about Misaki made Chrome wonder for a second but she dropped the suspicious feeling. It was Misaki after all. Misaki wouldn't even swat a fly. "Ah! I need to go down that way." Misaki pointed her tanned finger down a street Chrome had never travelled down before, "Wait here, okay? It's something really quick."

"Are you sure? I could always…" Chrome started. The building Misaki's slim finger pointed at seemed at least a little dodgy.

"It's fine!" Misaki ruffled Chrome's illusionary hair, "Just need to drop something off!" Misaki flashed a white envelope, "You know… bills and stuff." That building didn't look like a place to drop off bills, "Well, not exactly bills. Just like… adult stuff! You'll learn about it soon enough."

"I…" Chrome was getting really suspicious. This didn't seem right.

"Don't worry! I'm serious. I'll be out in a jiffy. It'll be like I was never gone!"

* * *

"Decimo."

Tsuna turned around, round teal eyes staring back at him. He sighed in relief. He'd always been on his guard a lot lately. A friendly face was always much better to see than an enemy one.

"I got the information you wanted." She smiled, her Japanese thick with a Kansai accent. She waved a white sheet of paper. There were so many words on it that it looked like the font was size 1. "Don't worry!" She laughed when she saw the way his jaw dropped almost 10 feet into the ground, "This is just all the technical stuff. Here," She handed him a separate piece of paper, "I kind of condensed it for ya." Tsuna let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "But seriously! You had me workin' like all night!"

"Sorry." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't mean for you to…"

"Hey, it's my job!" She grinned, showing off her perfectly straight teeth, "That family though…" She feigned sweat, wiping a hand over her dry brow, "They're prepared. They got someone hidin' all of their info."

"Thanks for your hard work." Tsuna smiled and she flipped her off-black hair, a dark forest green, "It means a lot."

"I should probably tell ya now…" She stopped smiling for a second, "That Delvario family… ain't people you wanna mess with." She ran a hand through styled hair, "They're boss ain't afraid of a little war. They're whole family ain't afraid to declare war on anyone. Even us, Decimo." She pointed to about the middle section of the piece of paper in Tsuna's hands, "See there? It's their history." She took a deep breath, "Their name… Delvario means '_with variation_'. It not only stems from their wide variety of knowledge and weaponry… it originates from how the family was formed."

Tsuna trailed his eyes down, "They're made up of rogue mafia!" His eyes widened, unable to process the information.

"That's right, Decimo. The Delvario family is made up of Mafioso that weren't content with their own Famiglia, that were exiled or abandoned 'em on free choice and eventually all banded together. It's a phenomenon but that's why Delvario is so powerful. They got knowledge from Mafia all over the world." She sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, "It's one of the dirtiest, lowest and by far the most violent Mafia in the world. Their disorder is what makes 'em so fearful. They're in so deep… which is probably why ya never heard of 'em. I always thought they were an urban legend… until ya got me researchin', that is." She pointed slightly more downwards, "What's worse the current boss is a former Vongola member. A former high-ranking Vongola member."

"Why is Chrome involved with such a…" Tsuna gulped down a breath, everything was coming at him too fast.

"It's something to do with the heir to the Delvario family." She showed Tsuna a section right at the bottom of the page, "The boss is looking for an heir and Chrome is legally his adopted daughter. He never registered her as dead." She rubbed her eyes once more, "But what really makes me confused is that…" She slid her finger down to show Tsuna the very last line of the page, "There already is an heir. The boss of Delvario already has a biological daughter."

* * *

True to her word, Misaki was back within five minutes. The older girl smiled brightly at Chrome before continuing to drag Chrome down the street for some shopping.

"Oh! This one has great _shoes_!"

So, Misaki spent at least an hour there trying on at least 20 different pairs and only walking out with two in purchase.

"Ah! This one has _all _the latest fashions!"

Another two hours in that shop, Misaki dragging at least 40 different outfits into the changing room and actually only buying about three sets.

"And this one-"

"Er… Misaki-san?" Chrome voiced out. She hadn't spent a single cent. Not that she really intended to. "It's already 6…" Chrome pointed to the setting sun, "Shouldn't we…" She looked down to Misaki's pointing finger which was still propped up, "Eh… You…?"

Misaki turned bright red before catching a glimpse at the orange ring wound around her ring finger, "Yeah… He… proposed…"

"Congratulations." Chrome couldn't help but smile. Misaki seemed like the kind of person that deserved to be happy.

"Oh… shit!" Misaki slapped her hands over her mouth, snapping out of her reverie, "I forgot there is _one _last place I need to go to!" She pulled Chrome along, the streets becoming more and more deserted, "Here. Wait for me here." Misaki had brought Chrome to an almost completely empty building. An almost completely bare lobby. "I'll just be in that room. Be right out."

Misaki rushed into the only door apart from the one they had just entered from. Chrome looked around. There were a few people scattered around the empty lobby but apart from a potted plant and a few benches, there was nothing. Chrome concentrated hard but even then nothing seemed out of place. But something about the building made her feel chills run up and down her spine. Why _exactly _did Misaki need to be in such a dodgy looking building?

Silence passed. Only the sound of a few of the adults filled the room but other than that… there was nothing. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Four. It felt like half an hour already. Just _what _was Misaki doing?

A scream filled the ears of all the people in the room. It was Misaki's scream. Without a doubt. Chrome rushed forward to the door Misaki had entered. She yanked it open, not caring that everyone around her was not moving an inch, a muscle. Not a single reaction. Like a horror movie, the door closed behind her. She glanced around. Mirrors. All she could see was her own reflection gazing back at her.

A trap?

"Shizuka-san!"

Misaki! That's right!

Chrome ran around trying to find her missing friend. But with all the mirrors she could barely stop herself from crashing. She tried her best to manoeuvre around but it was difficult to even figure out left from right. Wait. Calm down. An illusion. It was simple. Just black out all the mirrors with an illusion. She sighed before fishing out her retractable trident from out of her bag. She dropped the tan handbag and slammed the trident out into its full length.

A slow steady breath and then with a tap of her trident she ensued an illusion. That was… if the illusion even worked. Chrome panicked as she saw that nothing was appearing from her trident. Slightly panicky she tapped a few more times. Still nothing.

"Welcome, Chrome Dokuro." A figure stepped into one of reflections. The person was not actually in front of her, but far away reflecting light from somewhere else, "Any illusions cast from the moment you stepped into this room will not work." The figure smiled. Chrome had never seen this person before, "Meaning… those surrounded around your organs will be fine but any illusions you wish to use… will be useless."

The lights went off and the room was surrounded darkness. Then a nostalgic misty feeling engulfed the entire area, surrounding Chrome's senses.

"An illusion!"

"That's right." That same voice, "But when do you think the illusion began?"

"But that's impossible! If there was an illusion I would have been able to sense it!" Chrome tried to feel around, get a grasp of her surroundings.

"Oh, you don't know the extent of knowledge that the Delvario family has. There are many ways to hide an illusion. Even from a skilled illusionist like yourself." The lights came back on, revealing a bare room. Large, almost like the training rooms she had used in the adventure to the future she had three years ago, "I don't see what's so special about you." The figure finally revealed herself. Curvy and beautiful with long hair that could be envied by any woman, "I don't see why Papa is interested in making you the boss. Without your illusions you're useless." She flipped her dark yellow hair, "And I'm going to show you right now. What happens to people that take away what's mine."

"What are you talking about…?" Chrome muttered holding her trident firmly in her hands, an indigo flame erupting over her eye patch, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." The woman growled, glaring through grey eyes, "I don't know what makes you so fucking special but Papa pays more attention to you than he ever did to me!" She could barely control her anger, "You stole my Papa away! Now he's just 'Boss'. He doesn't even let me call him Papa anymore! If I'm even a minute late he beats me half to death! Because of you Papa…" She felt the emotions in her rising and bubbling, simmering to the top. She grabbed the gun residing on her hip, aiming it right at Chrome, "I don't care if Papa hates me even more after this. If you die… then I'll feel so much better."

"I don't even want to go to the Delvario Family!" Chrome stressed, getting ready to block any bullet that was aimed at her.

"Like Papa will care!" Amber cocked the gun, pulling the trigger and six bullets in quick succession, the revolver hissing after each shot. Chrome tried to dodge each of them but ended up getting a bullet right in her thigh, one grazing her side and another missing a hair's breadth from her ear. The woman had missed her vitals on purpose. This woman was a professional, "Amber Nougat. Granddaughter of Coyote Nougat, Vongola Ninth's Storm Guardian." She dropped her gun on the floor before reaching for another fully loaded one on her thigh, "You can tell I missed, right? That's good. At least you won't get cocky."

"You're…!" Chrome had to quickly dodge as another flurry of bullet came her way, slightly impossible with the bullet imbedded in her leg. A few more bullet whizzed past her, barely grazing her, pain flinching throughout her entire body.

"That's right." Another gun dropped to the floor as she fished out another from the army of revolvers on her person, "Grandpa always adored me but then Papa took me away and became the boss of Delvario. After that… Papa stopped loving me. He thought I was useless because I wasn't a fucking vessel for Vongola Tenth's Mist Guardian."

"I'm not Mukuro's vessel!" Chrome suddenly snapped. It wasn't true, right? Mukuro had assure her. He'd whispered her sweet nothings all the time, "You _(2-1)_… Mukuro …" She paused. Maybe he didn't love her the way she thought… No, she wasn't a vessel though! "Mukuro just keeps me hanging on _(2-2)_. I'm not entirely sure about Mukuro's intentions for me but Mukuro is the one that makes me want to continue living!"

"Is that so?" Amber cocked back her third revolver before aiming it once again at Chrome, "You sure are dependent. Letting one man be the reason for living." Amber lowered her gun for a second, "It sickens me how I'm like that too." She pointed her gun up once again, "But you… You get to be the person you love! I can't! No matter how much I want to, I can never provide for him!" Another 6 heated rounds fired at Chrome, one piercing through her shoulder, "Papa would never allow it, of course. If Papa was still mine… then Papa would allow me to be with him!"

Chrome clutched her heavily bleeding shoulder. Amber was skilled. Chrome couldn't even get close enough to scratch her. "I…"

"You want to know something, Chrome Dokuro?" Amber feigned a laughable smile, "I'm a very spoiled person which is why I'm going to make you hurt so much you're going to wish you were never _born_." She dropped her third revolver, reaching for her fourth, "Anyone that who steals what belongs to me, shall experience eternal hell. _(3)_"

* * *

"Chrome!"

Mukuro was frantic. Beyond all belief. He hadn't been this frantic since that time when she had run off, thinking he would abandon her. Just a few minutes ago he had felt a hostile presence near Chrome and quickly ran to where she was. After the whole running away incident Mukuro had found a new way to quickly locate Chrome. Creepy? Kind of. Well, he was number five when it came to World's Creepiest Mafia.

He stopped in front of an unreliable looking complex. In one of the worst areas in Italy. What the hell was his Chrome doing in such a place? One way to find out. He kicked down the door, seeing as there were padlocks around the handles.

"I kind of expected you would come as soon as Amber brought Chrome into that room." Gin sighed as he saw the disgruntled and clearly tired illusionist.

"You…" Mukuro could remember all too clearly the day this man tried to take away Chrome, "Are you trying to steal away Chrome, again? Because if you do I will not be afraid to make you experience a terrible nightmare."

"You mean Akesaka Nagi?" Gin sighed, "That was only Boss' order. Right now, I'm helping Amber." Gin let a smirk escape onto his lips, "You wanna know something, Mukuro? Amber wants to _kill _Chrome." He spoke the words like it was an everyday conversation, "And it gets better. As soon as you entered this place, any illusions cast will be useless. They won't work. Both you and her are powerless."

"Shall we fight? To see if what you say is truly correct?" Mukuro taunted, a teasing smile on his lips hiding the panic in his chest. Finish this quickly and get to Chrome. Simple as that.

"Slow down there. I don't really feel like fighting you. There's nothing really to fight about. I don't hate you personally or anything." Gin offered a smile, not like it actually did anything.

"Please stop ignorant nonsense you are spouting. It was you who initiated a fight with me." Mukuro couldn't help but feel the vein popping on his brow.

"I have never once fought _(4-1)_, just followed Boss' orders and helped Amber." Gin cocked his gun, "But if you're so excited to fight then shall we? You are so battle hungry, Rokudo Mukuro."

"This is not a fight. I am merely defending what is mine _(4-2)_." Mukuro said with a smirk, his trident ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Don't joke with me!" Gin snapped, his teeth clenching, "Are you implying you love the girl? The girl you lie to?" Gin pulled the trigger, Mukuro expertly dodging the bullet barely, "Honesty is the only way with anyone, when you'll be so close as to be living inside each other's skins _(5)_." Gin squinted his eyes, getting ready to fire another bullet, "You aren't honest with Chrome at all. What right do you have to even be with her?"

* * *

A hoard of dangerous, venomous, poisonous, fanged beasts surrounded Chrome, in a protective circle. If she couldn't fight then the third path was probably the best choice. That is until Amber revealed the ring on her finger, it glowed ominously, making each and every creature she had summoned disappear.

Wait!

She had seen that ring somewhere… where? Where? Where?

"Can't figure it out, Chrome Dokuro? Or should I say Akesaka Nagi, the girl Papa wants so badly?" Amber mocked twinkling her fingers in front of Chrome, teasing her.

Chrome searched and searched. So familiar. Remember! Remember!

"That's Misaki-san's ring!" Chrome pointed, realisation registering on her face, "Why do you have Misaki-san's ring?"

"Why?" Amber could've laughed, "I _am _Misaki-san." Amber hid her grin behind her hand, "A little make up, a wig and a pair of coloured contacts goes a long way." Amber approached Chrome, slow steps one after another. Each step pounding in Chrome's ears. Chrome tried to reach for her trident which was now far out of her reach but the burning wound in her shoulder was far too much, she could barely move. There were too many scratches, grazes and holes in her body to even move a muscle. "Shall I let you experience death now?" Amber's fingers fiddled with the trigger, "After all, there are no more places for me shoot."

Amber stood right in front of Chrome, her back leaning the stained wall, blood pooling around her battered body. Placing the barrel against Chrome's temple she cocked the gun as slowly as possible, allowing fear to bubble up in Chrome. But fear didn't enter Chrome's mind.

_Sorry, Boss._

_Sorry, Kyoko-chan, I-Pin-chan, Haru-chan._

_Sorry, Kyoya._

_Sorry, everyone._

…

_Sorry, Mukuro._

A loud gunshot resounded in the room.

* * *

"Are you sure revenge will fully satisfy your girlfriend?" Mukuro taunted as he stabbed his trident forward.

"No, it won't." Gin said fully knowing what Mukuro was implying, he blocked the staff with the flat part of his gun, "But if it's what Amber wants then I'll let her."

"Has she ever killed anyone?" Mukuro leaned forward, their weapons locked.

"Of course." Gin said trying to push back.

"Has she ever personally tortured someone before pulling a trigger over their head?" Mukuro fought back, backing Gin take a step back. He could see the indigo flame over Mukuro's eye.

"No." Gin said slowly, finally registering what Mukuro was implying.

"That's correct. She could be hurting herself more than Chrome at this moment." Mukuro pushed back once more before Gin turned tail and ran over to the room where he knew Amber was fighting Chrome. He punched in the numbers violently, hoping Amber was still sane.

He aimed carefully before shooting, shooting right at the gun, making Amber's arm flinch before her own gun fired, right at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, Gin? Didn't you say you were going to help me!" Amber flung a venomous look at Gin, trying to find reason in his cold green eyes.

"Amber, this isn't going to do anything. Let's go home. You're just going to lose your sanity if you keep this up." Gin held a hand to her, trying to entice her.

"No. No!" Amber grabbed the sides of her head, trying to block out his voice, "I don't care… I don't care… I've already lost Papa, if I lose my sanity its okay." Tears streamed down her face, indecision running through her eyes, "If she's dead then at least I'll know I've killed the very person whose life mocks mine!"

"I won't let you." Gin walked to her side and took her in his arms, "I won't let you lose yourself." His silver ring glowed and smoke slowly engulfed the both of them, "Rokudo Mukuro, remember clearly what I've said."

* * *

"Chrome, Chrome, it's over, wake up." Mukuro said gently shaking her shoulder. The silly girl had fainted just waiting for her death.

"M-Mukuro?" Chrome looked up through her large purple eye, making out his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save my cute Chrome of course." Mukuro teased, enjoying seeing the red blossom on her face. He took a picture in his mind. He would remember it forever. "I'm sorry Chrome but I'm going to bring you to Sawada Tsunayoshi now."

"Boss…?" Chrome could barely make out anything in her swimming vision, in her blocked ears.

"This will be the last time we see each other." Mukuro said calmly, his footsteps now louder than ever in her ears, "We can't be… _together_."

"W-Why!" Chrome yelped, the very words he had just said snapped her out of the sleepy state she had just been in.

"When you give each other everything, it becomes an even trade. Each wins all. _(6)_" Mukuro said softly, his hand inching up her back to the pressure point in her neck, "I haven't given you my everything, Chrome. I've always lied to you whilst you always gave every your best. You told me everything, gave me your everything."

"It's fine, Mukuro! I don't mind! I'm sure we can still be together even if you want to hold back! I don't mind." Mukuro could barely stand seeing the tears welling in her eye, "You said you would always be by my side."

"At that point in time, I was lying." Mukuro said, recalling the very conversation they had three years ago, "And _I_ mind, Chrome. You will not be happy with me and I can't bear to stand it." His hand drew back before hitting her squarely on the pressure point on her neck, making her drift between consciousness and dreamland, "Goodbye, Nagi. I love you. And this is not a lie."

_It's not Nagi… I am… Chrome. Chrome is the name… Mukuro-sama gave me…

* * *

_

Mukuro had never been drunk before and he sure as hell didn't like it. Why idiots would ever decide to wallow their sorrows in liquor, he could never fathom. Neither the alcohol nor the sensation could make him forget the look on Sawada Tsunayoshi's face as he handed the unconscious and injured Chrome to him. Nothing could make him forget the pain that ran through him when Tsuna had asked _why _he was leaving Chrome. Nothing hurt more when the Mafia boss pointed out how _she couldn't live without him_.

He collapsed against a wall, the bright flashing lights of the street where bars were scattered around illuminated his sombre face. He could barely move. He couldn't even remember how many drinks he had. He stopped counting after twenty.

If only…

If only…

If only he had been truthful with her from the start… maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to leave her with the people who had really been honest with her from the start.

"Oh pitiful soul, wallowing in your sin and misery… _(7-1)_" A man entered his line of vision, a revolver in his hand, already cocked and ready to fire, "I see you left Nagi in Sawada Tsunayoshi's care. No trouble. I'll get her soon enough." He pointed the barrel at Mukuro's head, Mukuro didn't flinch didn't move, he couldn't, the alcohol finally coming back to bite him in the bottom, "You're served your purpose of giving Nagi a great fulfilment and tearing it away from her." His finger ran along the trigger, ready to pull it at any second, "You were such a nuisance though. Protecting her and keeping her away from me like that… Keeping a daughter from her very father is so very criminal…" Mukuro could kind of make out the annoyance in the man's voice, not really though, "perhaps it is time to die. _(7-2)_"

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Hi! How did you like it?

After all the fluff this chappie was probably like a "HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!" haha. Well, I kind of wanted to do that. Especially with all the quotes you were giving me. This whole little plot thingy is just like… I made it up from the quotes you gave me! The whole chapter was supposed to be based on M.M. not Amber! Haha. Amber wasn't even supposed to be like… important. Haha!

Just to tell you guys… I love the random ones.

omgpink: your quote got me going "WTF! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT ADOBE FLASH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" but it was actually the easiest to work with because of it's pure and utter randomness and how normal it was. It was actually what got the whole chapter started on Amber.

Maya-chan2007: as easy as your quote sounded… it was freaking hard! I had the hardest time fitting it in! I don't know why! But like after I figured out the main plot I was like…holy shit where does this one fit in? I didn't even know really until I put it in! Haha.

Frost190: I knew EXACTLY who you wanted to say for each quote and the tricky thing about being an author… you wanna surprise your audience. So lo and behold, I completely flipped around who you wanted to say what because I'm evil that way and I want to surprise people! And your quotes were all like… spiritual so the story is all like… spiritual for like one line and then you have my crappy writing. Haha.

Whitemagic58: it was so painfully obvious you wanted Mukuro to say this so I was like… okay, maybe he can say half because I honestly couldn't think of anybody else saying it. But the best part is I have someone immediately deny it which is what makes writing so fun! Haha.

cross-over-lover232: you even said in your comment you wanted it to be said when Nagi's dad dies so I was like… SWITCH! So I pulled a massive switch. And actually your quote got that whole last bit going on. I didn't even plan it and then I got your quote and I was like… NEW SECTION! Haha. I was planning to end when he says "Goodbye, Nagi… blah blah blah." Teehee :D

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! And the girl that appears briefly to talk to Tsuna is no one actually important. If any of you read my other fic you will see her soon and see I was just being cheeky because I couldn't think of anyone else that Tsuna would've asked to gather information and I was too lazy to make up a significant character.

THANK YOU!

REVIEW!

OH! And the quote thing is still on if you guys are interested!

See ya next chappy!

Next Chapter: Blank Separation (may change)

**(1): **Have fun, Nagi

**(2)**: Be careful

**(3)**: Thank you, Mukuro


	7. Point Blank

Okay, yeah. I suck. I've been busy, okay? Well, not really but still! Call it research period? Haha, I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the story

Okay, one more thing. I think I've been inconsistent with the setting. They are in Japan.

* * *

Chapter 7: Point Blank

White, white, white. It was the only colour she could see and she was starting to dread seeing it. It wasn't like white was a bad colour, no not at all. It's just now; it meant separation, blankness and loneliness. The same three words it meant all those years ago when she waited for death to come. Now, there was nothing to wait for her. The man who gave her meaning, gave the thought of death a kick out of her mind, was out of her life and had disappeared.

He had _abandoned _her. He had finally walked out of her life. After he was free from prison he had finally done the deed. He'd left her. She'd always expected it to happen even at the young age of 14 she knew his lies laced in his smiles. She knew the little white lies hiding in every kind word, every bit of advice and every tiny little tease he gave her. She knew he would abandon her. Drop her like the puppet he always believed she was. Leave her as the small broken doe-eyed doll she knew he viewed her as.

But dammit! Why couldn't he do it sooner? Why did he give her time to fall deeper and deeper than she already was? Would it still hurt this much if he had just left her to be on his way as soon as she freed him? Why did he stay by her side? Why did he comfort her? Why did he kissher? Why did he make her _fall even more in love_ with him? Did he want to taunt her just one last time before breaking her completely? Was that all she was? A toy to break between those ivory fingers? A puppet to control with those alluring mismatched eyes?

She'd heard, she'd seen… he treated _everyone _like toys. It was the person he was. So when he treated with unexpected care she was wide eyed and grateful at first and then began to speculate – was he just taking his time to thoroughly enter her heart before ripping everything to shreds and leaving her unfixable? She prepared a wall, a protection to make sure that didn't happen. But as soon as he stayed it broke down, shattered completely because she thought he was staying _forever_. Not just _for now_. She was still so naïve and she believed she had grown out of that. Looks like she was still so wrong and everyone was still so right.

She'd had her doubts. He'd chased them away with a wave of his hand. As soon as he'd slipped his lips onto her's, every whisper of fear, anxiety and worry was locked away behind iron doors. How could she be so stupid? He had probably planned it all from the beginning. Taken her hand for the second time just to drop her on his way out. She'd seen the hole on the path, the large gaping ditch and believed he would hold on tight and bring her to safety. No, he merely brought her to the center only to drop her in the deepest, darkest, loneliest spot, leaving her to wallow in the misery of his betrayal.

Just one more time, she willed herself. She yearned to go to that place. Just once more. She wanted to see the green grass, feel the breeze and smell the fragrance of the small river. She wanted to go to that perfection again. Even though it would no longer be perfect. The grass wouldn't be as green, the breeze wouldn't be as euphoric and the river wouldn't have that same iridescent smell. It just wouldn't be the same. It would be a cheap copy all because it wasn't made by the same person. All because it didn't contain the same kind smile it always did. Yet she wanted to go again and again just so she could keep the kind illusion of the man she loved so much locked up in her mind forever. But no, she couldn't. She had to move on. Carry on. Don't look back.

Clasping her bandage wrapped hands together the room swirled and instead of lying in a bed covered in the thin white sheets she was lying on the soft smooth grass. The sky wasn't as blue as it used to be, the grass didn't feel the same, the leaves on the tree weren't making quite the same music and the wind wasn't nearly as feathery and quiet. It was the place they first met and yet she couldn't recreate it properly. She closed her eye and tried to correct her illusions to be on the same level as those beautiful lies he would always effortlessly give her.

Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she have just one last memory? Something wet, something alone, something trapped in solitude ran down her cheek and she knew exactly what it was. What was she kidding? She just wanted to see him again. Anything. Everything. She'd give the whole world and every level of hell just to see him again. To stand by his side for even a second. Why couldn't she be with him?

That one lone trail on her cheek reached all the way to her chin and by that time it had gained companions, all racing down her porcelain skin.

* * *

"How's she doing, Tsuna?" Usually cheery eyes set in a worrying face.

"That bastard Mukuro… How could he do this to her?" A cigarette hung between hissing lips.

"I'll be sure to bite him to death." The sound of metal, a weapon readying for attack.

"I hope Chrome-nee-chan will be alright." Green eyes with big, fat, sad tears welling in them.

"She looked like she had been through one extreme battle." A tightening fist, a dented wall.

"Everyone calm down. I don't think it was Mukuro that hurt her." Finally, kind words and stressed large brown eyes, "Maybe, maybe it would be better for us to visit her. Maybe it'll help her feel better."

The years had done wonders to him. Sawada Tsunayoshi knew how to breathe and deal with a serious situation. Looking at each one of his guardians he counted the ways they had each changed and grown stronger. The way Yamamoto Takeshi knew how to take in each situation and understand the best solution – instead of just smiling cheerily the way he used to. The way Gokudera Hayato took the effort to look after his fellow guardians, almost as if they were a true family. The way Hibari Kyoya actually tolerated them to an extent of actually listening when they spoke words he might be interested in. The way Lambo tried his best not to cry at every given opportunity and worry about others. The way Ryohei had calmed down just a notch – the dent in the wall good enough proof, a few years ago there would've been a hole.

Tsuna looked at the array of faces his guardians were making before recognizing each of them to be their interpretations of looks of agreement. Leading each of his guardians, which were worried in their own way, down the hall, they ran into two unexpected visitors. They must've snuck in again.

"What are you doing here, stupid woman!" Hayato growled, knowing full well they couldn't let those two see Chrome with all her bruises, scratches and bullet wounds.

"You, Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san and Sasagawa-san weren't there at school so Haru and Kyoko-chan wanted to check on you but when we went to Tsuna-san's house you weren't there so we knew you were here!" Haru said pointedly, clad in her school uniform and holding an extra stuffed bag, "Lambo-chan! You're here too! This has something to Mafia doesn't it!"

"No, it's nothing like that." Tsuna tried to sound as calm as possibly, considering he was such a bad liar he made it look pretty convincing, he'd gotten pointers from Chrome and she'd gotten them from expert liar Mukuro. Bad move.

"Tsuna-kun you're hiding something from us again!" Kyoko pointed out, her bag also looking a little extra packed, "You always have that mature look on your face when something's going on!"

Both girls shared a look before realizing that one person was missing from the usual bunch of seven, "Is Chrome-chan alright?"

"I told you she has exams, Haru!"

"She's on holiday, remember Kyoko-chan?"

Both men turned to look at each other, sweat rolling from their temples.

Busted. Well and truly busted.

"See! This _is _about Chrome-chan!" Haru puffed out her chest, folding her arms, "You only use Haru's name when something's wrong!"

Damn that tick! Damn that stupid name tick!

"How long do you plan on crowding, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Kyoya said, his lips twitching, itching to get a bite out of the pitiful herbivore, "I don't care if you wish to waste your time mingling with other herbivores but I need to get to Nagi and you are the only one who knows of her location."

"Uh, sure Hibari-san she's down that way…" Tsuna pointed down the corridor, grateful for the fact that Kyoya called Chrome Nagi, "Last door on the right."

Swiftly and efficiently he made his way towards Chrome's room, not wasting a step, it was almost as if he was calculating the space between each foot. Several silent seconds passed by unnoticed before the two sport jocks of the group followed the aloof man, a crying 8 year old in tow.

Four of the seven guardians walking off in the same direction was more than enough for the girls to connect the dots. They may usually be kept out of the loop but they knew when something was serious. They knew when the situation called for certain measures. And they knew when danger was approaching. Otherwise Hayato wouldn't be teaching Haru how to hold a handgun properly and Tsuna wouldn't be asking Takeshi to teach Kyoko some self defense.

Softly, as quiet as possible, Tsuna opened his mouth, barely able to form words in his dry throat, "She's fine… As far as we know." He chose his words wisely, one wrong word could send both girls crying and a second mistake could have them in a fiery rampage, "She's resting right now so you can only visit her for a little while." Tsuna eyed Kyoya who was still taking steady, calculative steps, understanding the expression on his cloud guardian's face only a little too well, "Just don't disturb Hibari-san."

Both of them held their tongues, responding only with a subtle nod. They knew that face. It was the 'please don't ask' face he made when something was going on in the circle of the seven guardians. Something internal was bursting between the seven who greatly resembled a blood related family. It only happened once in a while but whenever Tsuna made that face, it was definitely something big.

* * *

A hard, unforgiving slap woke her up from the paradise she had escaped to. Back to reality, back to the cruel reality which held the truth, the truth that her companion of three years was no longer there. Staring into slate eyes which held a mix of so many emotions, she wondered for a second when reality became so not-white. It was strangely black with bits of purple and ivory. She tried to focus her lone purple eye, trying to make out in the blurry swimming vision just who had dragged her back to this torturous world.

Closing her sole purple eye she tried to clear her thoughts and vision, in hopes to make out what was happening. Everything was swirling in her mind. It was like outside of the man who was haunting her thoughts there was nothing but blanks, spaces to fill but with no answer, an unsolvable puzzle.

Standing, firm and cold, was Hibari Kyoya. Raw annoyance, bordering anger and frustration, danced across every handsome feature that was on his face. His hand was red and hard, right by her cheek, right by the cheek he had just struck. From the look on his face he had seen. He had seen the illusion she was escaping to. The illusion that prevented her from ever moving from the spot she personally glued herself to.

The pain wasn't even registering, the only thing she could feel was the fresh, new tears rushing from her eye. The only thing she could even begin to understand was that she was crying again, the second wave after the first – coming back with a grudge. The reason behind it wasn't even clear. Was it the pain? Was it the look on Kyoya's face? Was it the fact she _wasn't good enough_? Or was it the fact he was no longer there to wipe them away?

"Wake up." His lips were moving but it was like he was on mute. Chrome couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was saying. She could feel the chill, the biting behind every single word but it was like he was speaking a language she couldn't understand.

"Kyoya… What is… going on…?" It was all she could manage to mumble, all that managed to fall out of her lips. It was a mess, slurred and barely put together.

Kyoya's hand slipped down to reach her hair, in a similar fashion to the way his older self had reached out to her all those years ago. A fragile doll, warm and pale, lay before him. He had never seen her this frail before. From what he had heard his older self had but how the hell did his older self deal with this tiny creature before him? Phrase it simply and clearly. Don't beat around the bush like some helpless animal. His eyes narrowed, lips parted for only a moment. Hesitation halted him for a second, only for that tiny section of time.

"He's gone. He won't return to you, Nagi."

"I… know." A broken smile presented itself on her lips, her eye turning away from him, only more moisture gather there, "Why… did I… let myself… get led on…?" Her lips twisted once again, her lips folding, tears rushing, "Why… did I continue… to believe his lies?" Her eyes welled, her arms twitching lightly, wanting to escape, "Why… did I fall… so hard?"

Kyoya lifted her up effortlessly, holding her in inescapable cage of his arms. Silent whispers and unsaid words were exchanged like a telepathy running between their minds. A cloud drifting by quietly, giving companionship to the mist that was now split in half, dispersed and separated.

_I'll ground you._

_How?_

_I'll cage you and make sure you don't break._

_Why would I break?_

_Because you'd be free._

_What's wrong with being free?_

_People will betray you._

_But you're free._

_I am not kind.

* * *

_

M.M. was definitely pissed. Pissed was in fact an understatement. She was furious, angry, boiling to the brim and just about ready to skin Ken, dip him in hot sauce then feed him to the lions – if there were any that is.

"What the fuck are you doing to Mukuro-chan!" M.M. had screamed for about the twelfth time. Did the boy not know how to change bandages? Why was he using sticky tape? And what the hell happened to the porridge? It was bordering purple in colour. She knew she should have entrusted cooking to Chikusa but the bespectacled boy was out to get more supplies.

Frustrated and exhausted M.M. shoved Ken away from the sleeping, sweating Mukuro. She redressed – the correct way with gauze – the wounds that decorated his upper body. She tried to hold in all the drool that gathering in her mouth but she couldn't help but stare and ogle at the well chiseled chest and washboard abs of Mukuro. How he ever attained such nice looking muscles she'll never fathom, not that she was complaining.

Setting aside the nicely sculpted upper body of Mukuro M.M. couldn't help but narrow her eyes at bullet wounds that had only just started to stop bleeding. Not only had she had to pluck out the bullets which were lodged in his shoulder and side – which she had no expertise in – but she had to endure the disgusting process of cleaning the wounds which were oozing blood at the time. And seeing as the two other boys she was currently stuck with she'd have to do the redressing.

A sigh rushed out of her mouth, ungraceful and most definitely unladylike. She grabbed the tray with Ken's deadly looking porridge and threw it out the window before walking to the bathroom, letting Ken look out the window at the smashed bowl and porridge that looked like it was dissolving the very ground it was spilled on.

M.M. returned back to the room Mukuro was, cool wet towel in hand. Completely ignoring the slight whimpering sound that Ken was making, probably because of the smashing of his hard work – she didn't even want to know what the kitchen looked like. Probably half covered in purple porridge, half already dissolved by it.

She folded the towel, the coolness seeping to her fingers. Gently, she placed it squarely on Mukuro's burning forehead. The fever hadn't gone down. It hadn't gone down in the last 48 hours. And he hadn't even moved an eyelash for the past 72.

Three days. Three fucking days since that asshole tried to blow a hole in Mukuro's head. Three days since M.M. had to aim her own gun so carefully as to only make sure the bullet ended up in his shoulder and not through his skull. Three days since she almost had her wrist broken from trying to stop the bastard from trying to blow another hole in Mukuro – not that she was that successful. Three days since M.M. forced Ken and Chikusa to help her drag Mukuro from the alleyway drunk and unconscious. Three days since that stupid girl had abandoned their master to do whatever. M.M. was gonna blow her arm off the next time she saw her.

"Is Mukuro-san going to be okay?" Ken looked over M.M. who was currently busy with nursing the comatose Mukuro.

"Who knows?" M.M. inspected Mukuro, just in case there was any sign of waking, "A fever and 3 bullet wounds. I'm usually the one causing this stuff, not fixing it." She then realised how close he was to her and wasn't particularly enjoying the smell of his breath, "Argh! Get away from me! Your breath stinks." She pinched her nose for effect, shooing him away from her with her hand, "I don't need to worry about another useless person who's only gonna make Mukuro's condition worse."

"Are you talking about Chrome?"

M.M. would've jumped out of her skin but decided not to, considering there was only one person she knew who could slur their words together like that and still make it sound clear. Chikusa scratched his neck, plastic bags crinkling in his hold. M.M. could spot the vegetables poking out of one bag and the eggs weighing down another. Thank goodness not all the people in this little makeshift home were incapable.

"I'm gonna go outside, it's getting way too crowded in here." Not waiting for a response Ken walked out of the house, briskly and slightly clumsily.

"He's worried about Chrome." Chikusa placed the bags on the counter, silently noting their melting kitchen.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious." M.M. let out a long breath, collapsing beside Mukuro's bed, her back resting against the side of mattress, "He wouldn't stop going on about how stupid she was and stuff." She eyed their place, it was kind of like everything was shoved into one room. The living, the dining, the only bed and the kitchen, it was kind of behind a counter so it sort of counted, were all within the same four walls. Everything except the bathroom, basically. "He wouldn't shut up about her until 5 minutes ago."

"But what happened to her?" Chikusa said pushing up his glasses, carefully watching her expression behind his lenses.

"I don't know." An 'I don't care' was hanging on her tongue but truthfully, she did. She had expected Mukuro to abandon Chrome so why was he drunk to the point of poisoned? Chrome would never leave Mukuro side, would she? Never. It was subtle and shy but it was no big secret that Chrome had more than a schoolgirl crush on Mukuro.

So why?

* * *

They fawned over her. Fussed and jittery. Their delicate fingers and careful hands danced around her, worry embedded in their very skin. Through swimming vision and blank eyes she could see everything travelling in slow motion. Kyoko touched her face, her gentle fingers caressing her slightly swollen cheek. Haru grasped her hand, as if trying to transfer as much of the warmth she generated into Chrome's doll-like body.

"Chrome-chan, are you okay?"

"Chrome-chan, what happened?"

They fretted over her as much as they could. They didn't stop for even a second. One moment they were by her side, holding her hands, attempting to bring the broken Chrome back to life. The next they were at the small stand by her bed, pouring her a glass of water just in case she was thirsty.

Chrome attempted a smile. Attempted to tilt her lips just slightly. She didn't want them to be so worried. She was causing them such trouble. It was hopeless though. Her lips twitched and only managed to make her feel like breaking down once again, letting the new reservoir of tears rush out of her lonely eye. Even with all these people by her side, Kyoya's comforting, Boss' kindness, the guardians' companionship and the girls' care there was nothing to pull her from the dark , lonely spot Mukuro had dropped her in.

She had lost more than half of herself. She'd lost all of herself. She couldn't even crawl. She couldn't drag herself out of the despair, the pitch black depression. She couldn't attempt it, even if she wanted to. Right now, all she wanted to do was stay in the endless darkness. It was constant and was never going to go away. Only one person could pull her up. Only one person could give her back her arms, her legs, her _heart_. That person was long gone.

"Chrome." Tsuna broke the quiet words of Kyoko and Haru, effectively allowing the room to fall into a short silence, "Are you feeling better?" Tsuna sat by her side, grasping her hand, just the way he had done three years ago in their adventure to the future. The familiarity enabled Chrome shift her gaze to her boss. His big brown eyes met her large violet one, tears stuck in her long eyelashes, "Chrome?"

"Boss…" Her breath caught in her throat, her fingers weakly curling around his palm, "I'm really stupid… aren't I?"

"Chrome…" He couldn't reply, he would hear her story. His worry was laced, sewed and embedded five layers deep in his eyes. If there was anything he knew about Chrome, he knew quiet worked with her.

"I… I knew he would… abandon me…" She swallowed deeply, attempting to find her voice, only finding the anguish dwelling her eyes, the tears once again forming layers over her eyes, "I knew… but even then… I kept falling… and falling…" They spilled over, running over the dried trails her previous tears had left behind, "Before… Before I knew it I was… I was so in love that I… I didn't know… what I would do without him…" She squeezed his hand a touch tighter, hoping it would keep her from breaking down even further, from breaking from a million to a billion pieces, "Now… I just don't know… what to do anymore… He's never coming back, Boss…" She bit her lip, her pink lips red with it, "He left me… and now I don't want anything anymore… I only want him to come back…"

"Chrome, you don't mean…" Panic found its way into his body, sending shivers down his arms and spine. He'd heard the story. From her mouth. The story of how she and Mukuro had met. All her thoughts and the voices she heard. How she welcomed death with open arms, waited for the cold, striking death to take her and leave behind but a shell.

"I… won't die… Boss." Just like a guardian, she could read almost all his thoughts, "I remember… Mukuro told me death… was only a beginning of a cycle…" Her lips twitched again, trying to bring back the cheerful, clumsy Boss she always knew, "It won't end… if I die." She folded her lips in again, forcing back any future tears that tried to escape from their prison in her heart, "I just… can't move from here…" She bit back a sob, a loud audible one, "I don't know… how to move from this spot…"

"You'll be able to do it, Chrome."

Chrome changed her gaze, focusing on the source of the voice. Only one of the guardians had such an uplifting voice, that carried such weight, that carried that much optimism that never faded even when he was in a state of depression.

"Takeshi-kun…"

"After all you always try to the extreme with everything! This is nothing!"

Only one guardian could use the word 'extreme' in everyday language, could carry such vigor, could remain shining brightly with only just his voice.

"Ryohei-kun…"

"I want the old Chrome-nee-chan back. Buona fortuna **(1)**."

Only one guardian could hold that many tears in his voice and still speak, could speak Italian with such a childish voice, could make her listen with only so much as a whine.

"Lambo-kun…"

"Don't let that bastard drag you down. You're the Tenth's guardian."

Only one guardian had a voice that had that much raging fire to it, had that much dormant over protectiveness lying below the surface, had such silent respect that it was shocking.

"Hayato-kun…"

"Chrome, try your best. We're all here for you."

And finally, the kindest, softest and most encouraging voice of them all, the one with the most determination and obvious care.

"Boss…"

And with just a few words the other girls finally understood the family of Tsuna and his guardians. With just a few words from each of them Chrome looked brighter than when they were fretting ignorantly. With just their eyes they overtook what they could do with their hands. Was it really enough though? Chrome was still as white as porcelain china doll, her eyes only slightly more alive than the puppet ones they were like just moments ago.

Was her Family enough to put back the millions of scattered pieces known as Chrome? Or was there really only one person that knew the way to piece back the puzzle?

* * *

Okay, hate me. I hate me too. So, it's okay. I have a sinking suspicion that this chapter contradicts my third chapter but I'm way too sleepy to contemplate that now. I feel like the first part is really good then the middle and last part kinda suck. But I'll see what you think and edit it as I please~

By the way, I didn't do the quote thing 'cause one there weren't enough to give me anything and two some of them came when I had already written half the chapter so you know…

Okay! Review please! Loving you lovely people for not ditching this story!

Next Chapter: Rise or Fall (may change)

**(1): **Good Luck


End file.
